Life is a musical roller coster
by Music of the wind
Summary: Nat finds out his father has been hiding things from him in the form of a song. Can Nat and Rosalina's relationship sirvive six moths apart
1. you can't be replaced

You can't be replaced

**You can't be replaced **

Rosalina was sitting with Nat on her roof. She was supposed to leave for her tour in four hours but she suddenly didn't want to go. Tears filled her soft brown eyes and she leaned against him for support. Nat hugged her and said "hey you can't go all around the world with so much sadness in your heart. Tell me what's wrong maybe I can help you."

Rosalina said "if I leave you'll just replace me within three weeks. I'm not unforgettable you'll find a girl who is more loyal to the band! I'm not deaf blind or stupid Nat I heard you and Alex talking last night. Your exact words were I'm not defending her. I could find a replacement in less then three weeks. She's so easy to forget I don't even care that she's leaving me for six months."

Nat took his arm from around Rosalina and stood up. Then he said "so I can't help you because the things I said are part of the problem? I love you Rosalina it's just- I was upset last night and Alex just got his heart broken. I was trying to show him the wrong way to handle things. I guess the door wasn't closed enough for that kind of lesson. Now that you understand can you forgive me?"

Rosalina sobbed "no Nat I can't because you didn't say the four words I needed to hear from you. I needed to hear you say you can't be replaced. Since you didn't say that I guess this is our last night together. I love you but you don't care because you've probably got millions of chicks just waiting to be called your girl!"

Nat was speechless even after all the time he and Rosalina had spent together she still thought she could be replaced by any girl. He watched her walk into the house with a heavy heart. Once again they were in a silent fight he hated those because then his heart felt empty. Not even music could cheer him up if they were fighting. Not even music could make him feel the way he did when they were together.

Later that day Nat was trying to rehearse with the band. It wasn't going well because he was so upset about the fight. He closed his eyes and tried once again to sing he opened up his mouth but no sound came out.

Alex came over and said "Nat what's bothering you? I thought you said goodbye to Rosalina this morning so it wouldn't affect your singing. I know you wrote this song for her but it always makes you happy to play something you wrote for her. What's this one called anyway? I don't think you ever came up with a title because you wanted this one to mean something. Did saying goodbye earlier give you any ideas or are you still waiting?"

Nat said "yeah this morning did give me an idea. It's too late to actually play it for her because the plane would have taken off two hours ago. I'm upset because we got into a fight this morning. She thinks I'll replace her in the band and as my girlfriend."

Alex said "last night you did say you didn't care. I can see how Rosalina could've gotten the wrong idea. What did you want to call the song? If it's I'm sorry I think you've already said that too much."

Nat said "the thing she said she needed to hear from me was you can't be replaced. I was thinking what if we rewrote that song dad wrote for mom. We could make it a lot softer and play it slower. Alex this is important please play the piano not the keyboard. You and I both know what dad will do if we play a song he recorded on piano on keyboard."

Alex said "wait how much do you care about her? The song that dad wrote for mom was a wedding present. We shouldn't play around with that. Do you remember how upset he was when she died? He would play that song when he was putting us to bed and would start crying. He didn't stop playing it until I was eight and you were twelve. He loved mom so much Nat I don't want to make him hurt again."

Nat said "alright we won't use mom's song but we still have to use piano. That's Rosalina's favorite instrument besides the violin. I know it's not our thing but come on please do this for me."

Alex sighed and said "alright but we won't be able to record it in our room. The piano is in dad's room. That means that he has a say in when we record and practice that song."

Meanwhile Rosalina was listening to the music box that Nat gave her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was too hurt to wipe them away. She was angry at herself for saying those things to Nat. She loved him so much that it hurt her to listen to the music box.

When the plane landed in Ireland she tucked the music box in the bottom of her purse. Then she got out her seat grabbed her purse and suitcase and left the plane. When she got to her hotel room she lay on the bed and took out a pen and paper.

Rosalina wrote a letter to Nat. She closed her eyes and wrote _"dear Nat I love you so much. I'm just letting know that I got to Ireland ok. I'm sorry that I said those hateful things. I just got the wrong idea when you said you didn't care. Please write back if you're not still angry."_

Rosalina walked over to the post office and mailed the letter. She hoped with all her heart that in a few months he'd write back. She missed him and the other members of the band so much that it hurt. She wondered if Nat would replace her in the band the other members were right she had chosen the trip over them. Some how this felt right it was a change of pace and she needed to get her head on straight.

Meanwhile Nat was looking around in the closet trying to find the music for that song before rehearsal. When he found an old tape the label said **"Nat's first song you can't be replaced."**

Nat took the tape and brought it into Alex's room. Alex sighed and said "I told you to find music and you find a dumb tape. I'll go look for the music practice starts in half an hour."

Nat stared at the tape's case he'd never heard his dad mention this song. He didn't even remember recoding it. Then the rest of the band started to slowly file in. David came in first. Then Jesse, Qaasim, and Tomas Alex came in last looking stressed out.

Nat showed his brother's the tape and said "I have no clue what this is. The label says it's the first song I ever recorded. I can't believe that dad never showed me I need to hear it so I can hear how I've progressed as an artist."

Alex said "dad probably had a good reason for keeping it hidden. Maybe you didn't sing well or something. I don't think you should mess with it until we talk to dad. I couldn't find the music to the song you wrote for Rosalina. I checked the whole closet and tore our room apart."

Nat said "don't worry about it Alex. I was thinking about using this song because it says exactly what she wants to hear. The date on the label is the day that mom died I think I wrote this for her. Maybe that's why dad didn't show it to me. Maybe he didn't want me to be that upset ever again."

Alex said "I don't remember what mom looked like. Nat probably does though because he spent the most time with her before she got sick."

Nat said "I don't remember much about her either. All I remember is her love for me and music. Right before she got sick she bought me my first keyboard and taught me a few notes. By the time you were born Alex I knew that mom wasn't herself. Dad took care of both of us. Alex when you were born she could barely hold you both. The next night she passed away. I wish I could tell you more but I can't I don't even remember her funeral or giving her a hug the last time she would ever put us to bed. I wish dad would talk about her more but it makes him too sad."

Alex said "you miss her don't you Nat. It hurts you that dad hid that tape from you for all these years. You've been filling the hole that mom left in your heart with Rosalina and now that Rosalina isn't here you're forced to feel that pain all over again."

Nat stood up and said "I don't feel up to rehearsing today. I'm going to try calling Rosalina and see if she'll talk to me. Just shut up and leave me alone! I said I'd never replace mom but I filled the hole she left in my heart with love for Rosalina!"

Nat stood up and ran into his room. Alex had been right about having to tear the room apart to try and find the music. The room looked like a giant hurricane had gone through their closet. On the floor Nat found a picture of him, his dad, and a woman he didn't recognize. Nat picked up the photo and turned it over. On the back the photo said **"Nat, John, and Amy Wolf ice ska**t**ing 1995."**

Tears filled Nat's eyes and he struggled to hold them back. He felt bad for yelling at Alex because it wasn't his fault that he missed his mom. He picked up the phone and called Rosalina. Rosalina answered on the third ring. Nat spoke softly not wanting her to hear that he was trying not to cry. Sadly she wasn't fooled she said "Nat what's wrong are you that upset about our fight? Those silly words I said don't mean anything. I love you but I was just upset."

Nat took a deep breath and said "I'm fine - I just - needed to be away from the band right now. I love you to Rosalina and I miss you so much. I can't wait until this trip of yours is over. I need to hold you in my arms again because there isn't another girl like you in the world. Trying to replace you would be like trying to replace my mom."

Rosalina realized what the problem was. She said "Nat it's alright if you miss your mom. She's the one who taught you how to play keyboard. If it wasn't for her you never would have started the band and we never would have met. Your mom was the most wonderful woman in the Nat. What made you think about her now though because your family never talks about her? I thought your dad didn't want you to remember her because it hurt too much."

Nat couldn't hold his tears back any longer but he didn't Rosalina to hear him cry. He swallowed and said "Rosalina the guys are fighting again about that new song I wrote for you. Jesse doesn't like the violin he thinks it's not our image so I better go. I love you have a good night sleep Rosalina."

Nat lied down on the bed and put his pillow over his head so no one would hear him crying. He leaned over and pulled a small teddy bear out Alex's pillow case and held it close. His mother had given that bear to Nat and Nat gave it to Alex to help him remember her.

A little while later Nat's father came into the room. He placed his hand on Nat's back and said "Alex told me you found that tape. I was going to show you but I just didn't have the heart. I never meant to hurt you Nat please try to understand that you wrote that when you were hurt so I was protecting you."

Nat lifted his tear stained face from the mattress to look at his father. He sniffed and said "I'm the only one who hasn't forgotten her dad. Why won't you talk about her or show us pictures of us together as a family. I feel like I replaced her with Rosalina that song said that she couldn't be replaced. I lied to my mom dad she might be dead but I stilled lied to her."

His father said "Nat calm down just because you love Rosalina doesn't mean you love your mom any less. I still love your mom and I love both of you boys with all my heart. You understand what I'm saying son or do I need to go further?"

Nat said "I understand you perfectly dad. You're that just because I love Rosalina doesn't mean I love mom any less. Thank you but don't ever tell Alex I slept with Mr. Rock bear. He thinks it's his only tie to mom. Ever since I gave it to him he's become very protective of it."

Nat's dad said "I won't tell Alex that you cried or slept with the bear. I give a father's code of honor on that. Speaking of Rosalina Alex said you two got in a fight. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Nat said "dad I already spilled my guts about mom. I talked to Rosalina and everything is ok. I just had to tell her that she couldn't be replaced. That was the easiest thing she's ever wanted me to say after we got into a fight."

Nat's father said "Alex doesn't seem to get it that sometimes all women want to know is that they're special to you and can't be replaced. Goodnight son and get some sleep. Tomorrow just you and I will listen to that tape. Before I leave the room though let me just put Mr. Rocky back in the pillow case. There now Alex won't even know you had him out."


	2. A painful memory in the form of a song

A Painful Memory in the form of a song

**A Painful Memory in the form of a song**

Later Alex came into the bed room. He was worried about Nat because usually band rehearsal was a big deal for him. He walked over to his brother's bed and gently shook him. Nat sat up and said "Alex what is the matter? I told you just forget about Juanita she is nothing but a shallow pain in the neck. If your really that upset though sit with me for a while and talk."

Alex said "Nat this has nothing to do with Juanita. I'm worried about you Nat. You've never walked out of rehearsal before. Dad said that we all have to hold each other up even if the person doesn't want help."

Nat said "I'm sorry if I worried you little buddy but I'm fine. I just overacted about the tape. I miss mom very much but I'll be fine now just go to bed. We have a very big rehearsal tomorrow. Dad is going to play that song for me and then I'll record it again for Rosalina. It's going to be hard but I'll do it because I love her."

Alex said "wait I'm a little upset about Juanita. I just hate admitting it because it makes me seem weaker than you are. Your girlfriend is in Ireland right now far away from you. I wish I could be like you."

Nat said "what do you mean? I was pretty rude to you today little brother I'm sorry. I just miss Rosalina so much and now this whole thing with mom. I got a little over stressed and attacked the one who put the truth in front of me to see."

Alex said "hey why is Mr. Rocky all wet? Nat did you see anybody come up here and reach into my pillow case? How can I hold him close and remember mom if he's all wet?"

Alex started to cry and Nat hugged him. Nat said "come here Alex its ok everything is going to be ok. We all miss mom Alex but in time the pain will get a little less. Now why don't you sleep next to me tonight?"

Alex lied down beside Nat and fell asleep. Early in the morning Nat's father came into the room and woke Nat up. Alex stirred slightly when he heard Nat get out of bed. Nat reached over and set his hand on Alex's back. He kept it there until he was sure that Alex wouldn't wake up.

Mr. Wolf said "why was Alex sleeping with you? I know you two are close but you're not much of a cuddling person. Does this have something to do with Rosalina and your mom? If it does you can tell me Nat. Is Alex upset like you were last night?"

Nat said "not talking about mom is really hurting Alex. He thinks that Mr. Rocky is the only way he can remember her. If you would just show him some pictures or tell a story about her maybe it wouldn't be so hard."

Nat's dad said "Nat Alex was just a baby when she died. I shouldn't bother him like it bothers you. I know I should have shown you the tape but that's no reason to have your little brother dragged into this!"

Nat said "dad I think Alex should hear this to. It might help him realize that it's ok to miss mom. Do you mind if I wake him up so he can listen to?"

Nat's father said "I'm really that bad of a dad that you feel like you can't come to me with your problems? Before your mom died Nat you came to me for everything. Why did you push me out?"

Nat said "dad I didn't push you out. You pushed us out by not talking about mom and hiding things from us that might help us remember her."

Nat and his father were arguing so much that they didn't hear Alex screaming. When Nat did hear it he ran into the bedroom and shook him gently. Alex was having another nightmare the same one he had every night about their mom.

Nat pulled his head on his lap and hummed a soft song. No one knew about Alex's nightmare but Nat. Alex had made Nat swear not to tell their father. Nat kept Alex's secret because he felt like it was his father's fault that Alex kept having these night mares.

Alex woke up shaking and sobbing. Nat set his hand on his back and said "maybe we need to tell dad about this. For awhile it was ok to keep it a secret because you only had it once a week. Now you're having it at least twice a night if that's not a problem then I don't know what is."

Alex said "I don't want dad to blame himself Nat. He already thinks I'm angry at him for upsetting you last night. Please don't tell dad Nat I'll do anything."

Nat said "no Alex I can't do that. Dad won't talk about mom and that's the problem. Wait maybe if you listen to the song to it might get the nightmare to stop."

Alex said "Nat it's your song you wrote it for mom so I need to find my own way to get rid of this. If it doesn't go away then you can tell dad but give me a month."

Nat left the room and went into his father's room. His father put the tape into the player and a sad voice came through the speakers singing _"I closed my eyes just to take a picture and remember your face. When I open them you're gone without a trace. No other girl can replace your smile that lights up my heart. I can't get another girl to sing your part. I can't replace all that you are. You held my hand and helped me jump and touch a star. Can I start again? When I struggled with a song you helped me get out what was wrong. If you don't come back this will be my last track because I can't replace you."_

Nat listened to his voice fade out and then he asked "dad I really didn't want to sing anymore? I know mom and I were close but I didn't think she was the reason I started the band."

His father looked at him and said "the night she died you were actually practicing for your next concert. She was the manager before Cooper. When I came in and told you after rehearsal you ran to me and said you didn't want to sing anymore. The only reason you kept singing is because I had you record one more song just for her. I was very proud of you Nat because you were very brave when you helped me explain it to Alex."

Nat said "dad if you never wanted me to hear that tape again why did hide it in mine and Alex's closet? You did want me to see it and remember her just not right away didn't you? Dad Alex is having trouble he's been having the same nightmare about mom every night. He was afraid to tell you because he didn't want you to blame yourself. Don't worry I've been helping him through this but I can't do it every time. Sometimes I miss her to dad and those are the nights I can't help him."

Nat's father sighed and said "so that's why you two have had a hard time getting up in the morning. I'll go talk to Alex but you need to go to bed ok Nat. I don't want him sleeping in your bed anymore that's unhealthy. If he's really that upset by these dreams then he needs to talk to me Nat. You are his big brother but it's not your job to completely stop his nightmares."

Nat went upstairs and climbed into bed beside Alex. He felt better now that he'd heard that song but he wondered if Alex would feel better to. He didn't have a lot of time to think though because Alex was crying in his sleep again. Nat turned on the light and woke him up gently. Alex snuggled closer to Nat. Nat said "Alex I need you to sleep in your own bed. I know what you're going through dad told me that if he hadn't had me record that song our band wouldn't exist right now. Now I use music to help me coupe with any of my feelings. Would it help if the next time practice is slow you and I write a song for mom? Before we do that though I need to get some sleep and so do you."

Nat helped Alex get into bed and tucked him in. Then he climbed into his own bed and fell asleep. Nat and Alex woke up to Qaasim and the other band members standing over them. Qaasim grabbed Nat's shoulders and shook him hard screaming at him to wake up. Nat rolled over and said "short stuff we have to practice. Jesse found the music for the song I wrote for Rosalina. We have a lot of work to do if we want it to be ready in six months."

Alex moaned "three more minutes mom please? I just fell asleep an hour ago can't I sleep a little bit longer?"

The rest of the band looked at Nat confused. Nat said "Alex really has been having trouble lately. He had to sleep in my bed last night he really misses mom. I told him that we could record a song just for mom because she used to be our manager."

Cooper said "Nat I thought you wanted to have the song for Rosalina done by the time she comes back? If we wait too much longer it won't be ready for her."

Nat looked at Alex again and said "if mom were here she'd say that Alex has to come first. She always said that family is the only love in this world strong enough to last forever. I think that Rosalina will respect that if she truly loves me."

Jesse said "is Alex ok or is really upset? I'm willing to skip another rehearsal if he needs to rest. I think he's kind of cute when he sleeps."

Nat said "stop the last thing he needs is someone telling him he's cute. Mom used to do that all the time. Sometimes she'd sit in a rocking chair watching us sleep. In the morning she used to say good morning my little stars. That's what I miss the most that and she smelled of roses."

Jesse sighed and said "is that why you like Rosalina because she reminds you of your mom?"

Nat said "leave Rosalina out of this! I'm not dating Rosalina because of mom. Would everybody just clear out so my little brother can get some sleep?"

Qaasim said "Nat chill we understand you had a rough night but don't take it out on us. Let's just go rehearse and forget about this little argument."

Nat shrugged and followed the rest of the band into the guest room. Copper said "Nat you have to choose the song we are going to record. I'm the manger but the ball is still in your court. Do you want to record the song for Alex or for Rosalina? I know that your mom taught you that family means everything but there's a line."

Nat asked "Copper how do I find that line? I don't want to hurt Alex he's my brother. Mom wanted me to take care of him. I feel like if I hurt him I've betrayed her. I refuse to feel like I've broken my word to the most important woman in my life."

Copper said "that's where you have to draw the line. Who is the most important woman in your life? Is it your mom or Rosalina? Nat I'm not trying to upset you just listen. How much does Alex mean to you and how much does the band as a whole and Rosalina mean to you?"

Nat said "I can't choose because either way I would be hurting the people that I love. Family is a group of people who love each other. They way I see it Alex and I have two families. We have us and dad and then we have the band."

Then Jesse asked "Nat you said you might have wanted to use the song you wrote for your mom for Rosalina could the rest of us hear it? If we agree on it can we use it instead of this new one you wrote?"

Nat said "yeah I'll go get the tape out of my dad's tape player. I just want to check on Alex and see if he wants to come to rehearsal."

Nat went to get the tape when he heard Alex crying. Nat shook him gently and said "get up and come to rehearsal. I think it'll make you feel better to be around your family."

Alex sniffed "the person who is actually family is you Nat. I heard what Copper said and he's right recording that song for mom isn't putting the band's best interest first. It's not like mom can hear me anyway. I don't feel much like singing or playing drums anymore."

Nat said "Alex mom wouldn't want you to stop. She was the band's manager mom would want us to stick together. She always said that we were part of two families the band and her each other and dad. Now we have each other dad and the band. As long as the band stays together we will never lose mom's memory. Does that make you feel any better Alex?"

Alex said "thanks Nat I think I can play today but worry about the song for mom. You and I can just put it together outside of rehearsal. That'll probably be better for me anyway this way if I start crying Copper can't yell at me."

Nat said "Alex you know Copper wouldn't laugh. According to dad Mom asked Copper to watch out for us. He's kind of like a second father to us and to the rest of the band. If there's ever something you can't talk to dad or me about talk to Copper. He'll understand and try to help you come up with the best answer to your problem."

Nat went into his father's room and grabbed the tape. Alex gave him a questioning look but said nothing. When they got into the guest room Nat put the tape in the tape player. Before he hit play he took a deep breath and said "I wrote this the night that my mom and our manager passed away. It wasn't easy for me to record this song and it's not any easier for me to play it for you now."

Nat hit play on the player and sat down on the bed. Jessie slid closer to him and put her arm around him. Alex listened to the words of the song and watched in shock as tears fell down Nat's face. Alex got up after the song was over and hugged Nat close.

Qaasim said "Nat how old were you when you wrote this? I think Rosalina would love to hear this song if you are willing to record it again."

Nat wiped the tears off his cheeks and said "I'll record it if Alex doesn't have any problems seeing his older brother cry."

Alex said "Nat I'm not going to get upset. You need to do this I finally got through that nightmare and at the end mom said **"don't be upset my little star because I'm with you where ever you are."**

Jesse said "Nat it must have been very hard on you to loose your mom at such a young age. I never thought about it before because we were all so young then."

Copper said "Nat we'll record your song tomorrow. I can tell by your voice that you're holding back more tears and are strained. Alright that's enough for today go home and get some rest. Nat relax the band doesn't think any less of you because you cried a little. All the same we shouldn't record this in front of them. I think we should record it at my house tomorrow night after rehearsal. Let me just go talk to your father and make sure he's ok with that."


	3. recordings dreams and tough love

Recordings Dreams and Tough Love

**Recordings, Dreams, and Tough Love**

Nat finished Rehearsal with the band and went with Copper to his house. Copper said "Nat I just want to warn you now this isn't going to be easy. I saw how you were yesterday when you just listened to yourself sing it. You can't cry when you are singing that wastes tape. If you think I'm going to let you stop just because you get upset I'm not."

Nat said "calm down Copper I understand. I know mom wanted you to help the band but do you have to be so pushy?"

Copper said "Nat it's called tough love. When you love someone and want them to succeed but they don't think they can you push them."

Nat said "how hard are you going to push? If I think I'm going to snap I might ask for a break is that ok? I know it can't be a long one.

Copper said "instead right before we start recording you call Rosalina. I know that always cheers you up Nat."

Nat said "she's boarding her flight to Russia in a few hours. I don't think I can reach her if I wait."

Copper said "call her right now Nat. She left me a copy of her flight plan and right now would be the perfect time to call. Remember she hates flying she's probably sitting in the airport scared to death right now. She could really use her night in shining armor right now Nat."

Nat said "crap I left my phone at the house! Wait if Rosalina is so scared to fly then how come she was so relaxed on band trips? If she needed me all she had to do was come to me."

Copper said "Nat you can use my phone to call her. Just don't make any reference to the flight. Remember the last time you did that and she freaked out?"

Nat took Copper's cell phone and called Rosalina. Rosalina answered her phone on the third ring. Nat could tell right away that she was very scared. He wasn't sure how to help her so he just told her that he missed her very much.

Rosalina started to cry right before Nat hung up. Nat said "Rosalina are you ok? Don't think about the plane. I want you to close your eyes and just listen to my voice. No really you aren't interrupting practice. Copper just wanted to do some extra work with a track and needed an extra pair of hands."

Rosalina sniffed and said "Nat you don't get it! After what happened to my mom I will never like fly again. You know the masks that are supposed to deploy if there is not enough oxygen?"

Nat said "what does this have to do with your mom? Those masks are tested daily before the plane takes off. Just relax Rosalina everything will be fine."

Rosalina sobbed harder and said "mom's mask didn't deploy Nat and she died. That happened when I was six. You trying living with the guilt that if you hadn't demanded a window seat your mom would still be alive!"

Nat felt awful but he remembered what Copper had said about tough love. He took a deep breath and said "Rosalina you choose to do this. I can't always be beside you when you're upset. Now I have to go help Copper have a safe trip and I'll see you in six months."

Nat hung up the phone tears stung his eyes but he held them back. He walked over to his key board and began to sing. Half way through the song he thought his heart was going to burst. Copper stopped the tape and put a hand on his shoulder. Nat brushed away a tear from his cheek and put a fake smile on his face.

Copper said "Nat what happened between you and Rosalina? I heard you mention the flight. I told you not to do that the last time you did she almost left the band."

Nat said "she feed me some sob story about how it was her fault her mom died. I got mad and hung up before I started a fight."

Copper said "that wasn't just a sob story Nat. She told you what she believes to be the truth. The tough love theory doesn't work on people you love. It works on your friends and your children."

Nat sighed and sadly said "I really don't understand why she got so defensive. It's like she doesn't think I know what's like to loose someone. Do you think that I'm that heartless that I wouldn't try to understand how she feels?"

Copper said "no I don't and it's wrong for you to assume that Rosalina thinks that. You know she loves you very much Nat. You told her nothing would ever change that and she knows that to."

Nat thought for a minute and said "Copper I know I said I wanted to record my first song for Rosalina but I have the music to the other one right here. Could we record this one instead?"

Copper said "of course just tell me what the song is called Nat."

Nat said "the song is called for longer than forever. It's a song from a movie Rosalina made me sit through when we were little."

Cooper said "alright if that's what you want Nat. I don't know the song so you'll have to do this one on your own. I'm proud of you for trying to record the song you wrote for your mom. It's too late to start recording the other song tonight. I'll pick you up after the next rehearsal. That's in two weeks so do you want me to take you home or are you going to have your dad pick you up?"

Nat said "I'll walk I need to do a little thinking anyway."

Copper said "Nat you can think when I drive you home. It's not safe for a kid to walk home by himself at night. If I did your father would either kick my butt or kill me. Get in the car I'll be right out."

Nat went outside and sat in the truck. Tears rolled down his cheeks he didn't understand Rosalina anymore. Before she went on this trip she would have never talked to him like that. Copper came outside and said "hey what's bothering you? I don't think I've seen you this upset since your mom died."

Nat sniffed and said "nothing is bugging me just take me home and leave me alone! I need to get some sleep and then I'll be ok."

Copper said "Nat your mom asked me to take care of you. If something is bugging you I want you to know that you can tell me. Does it have to do with Rosalina or your mother? I love you like you were my son Nat. Your mother's dream was to see the band make it big. She told me before she died that she hoped that you would make her dream come true. I know that it seems like a lot of pressure but she knew that you were a born leader."

Nat said "I don't know Rosalina anymore. I love her so much but she doesn't seem to love me back. Alex is upset and I'm barely holding it together. A fight with Rosalina was the last thing I needed right now."

Copper said "I guess I pushed too hard today Nat. Next time I won't use the tough love thing on you again. All that does is make you upset your mom would hurt me if she was still here."

Nat got out of the car when Copper pulled into the driveway. He went into the bed room he and Alex shared and found Alex laying face first in his bed sobbing. Nat touched Alex's back and said "hey are you ok? I can't get into my bed until you move. Once I use the bathroom you're going to sit up and talk to me."

Alex sat up and wiped the tears from his cheeks and said "Nat the plane that Rosalina was on crashed. Dad doesn't know because I thought you'd take it better from another member of the band. Rosalina's dad called and asked to speak to you when I asked to take a message he spilled out everything."

Nat said "oh god my Rosie might be dead. Alex thank you for telling me I'm canceling our next tour so I can go to Russia and see if she's in a hospital down there. I can't sleep right now I need to write something."

Alex sighed and said "Nat are you ok? Maybe I should have had dad tell you. I just wanted to be able to help you. I want to go to Russia with you Nat."

Nat hugged his brother and said "go to sleep Alex please. It's not up to you if you go Alex. It does up to dad if either one of us go now get some sleep."

Tears fell down Nat's cheeks and he held Alex very close. Alex said "I'm not letting you stay up by yourself Nat. You are very fragile right now and need a helping hand. I'm not leaving you until you talk to dad."

Nat said "if I let you sleep in my bed again tonight will you go to sleep? I love you Alex but right now I need to play my keyboard by myself."

Alex lied back down and Nat turned off the light. He then went into the guest room and picked up his phone and called Tomas and the other band members. Tears flowed down his cheeks when he told Tomas what happened.

Tomas said "Nat are you ok? I can't believe it I'll be right over I think you need a friend right now. How's Alex taking it? It must have been very hard for him to take that message and then tell you."

Nat said "Tomas I have to call the other members now. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. If you could come over as soon as you can I'd really be grateful."

Tomas hung up and had his mom drive him over to Nat's Apartment. He knocked on the door and Nat's father said "what in the name of leaping lizards are you doing here! It's the middle of the night. Is something wrong with Nat or Alex?"

Tomas sighed and said "Nat didn't tell you that Rosalina might be dead? I thought he would have gone to you first. He's a mess right now when I was in the phone with him he was crying so hard I couldn't understand him. Alex is upset to but Nat is an emotional wreck. I don't understand why Nat wouldn't tell you about it he said he needed a shoulder to cry on that's why I'm here."

Mr. Wolf said "you can come in but I want to Nat and Alex first. Thank you for be willing to come out here in the middle of the night to comfort my son."

Just then Nat came down stairs tears stained his cheeks and he sniffed loudly. Nat did something he hadn't done since he was really young. He ran into his father's arms and cried hard. Tomas had never seen Nat like this and it scared him.

Nat's father said "its ok Nat everything is going to be ok. Rosalina wouldn't want you to be sad she would want you to remember all the good times you two shared together."

Nat sniffed and said "dad I couldn't bring myself to tell the other band members. Could you please call them? I just can't deal with this right now! The last thing I ever said to her was I can't always be there for you. If she had never gone on this stupid trip around the world none of this would have happened!"

Tomas said "Nat calm down we don't even know if she survived or not. The best thing right now is to take a deep breath and cancel our band's next tour. That way we can travel to Russia and see if she made it off the plane."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat Rosalina wouldn't want you to cancel you tour. It's the last tour before you guys start school again. Also I don't want you going to a foreign country alone. If I could go with you it would be one thing but someone has to stay with Alex."

Nat turned and ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Mr. Wolf put his head in his hands and said "Amy was so much better at handling his out bursts. She always managed to make him feel better. I'm just not as good at keeping the peace and mending broken hearts. I remember when she got Nat his first keyboard and taught him how to play. He was so happy and then a few weeks after Alex was born she had put the boys to bed and then just didn't wake up. I wish that she was still here she and Nat were very close and when she died he was heart broken. His music mended his broken heart not me."

Tomas said "Nat just has trouble letting go. He's not like Alex who wears his emotions right on his sleeve. I've know Nat for a long time and the right thing to do is let him walk away and blow off steam."

Tomas sat down in a chair when heard Nat singing _"somewhere out there beneath the candle light someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight. Somewhere out there some one's saying a prayer that will find one another in that big some where out there. Even though I know how very far apart we are it helps to think we're wishing on the same bright star. When the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. Somewhere out there if love can see us through then we'll be together in that big somewhere out there out where dreams come true."_

Tomas said "has he ever sang or played that song before? I think he's completely lost it and I should call mom and have her pick me up."

Mr. Wolf sighed and said "he's played that song before but not in many years. He hasn't played it since his mom died. He used to play it for Alex it helped put him to sleep when he woke up crying. That might be what he's doing now either that or he's trying to tell himself that if Rosalina didn't make it he will see her again."

Tomas said "in that case I should go upstairs and help him relax."

Then Alex came down stairs and said "dad has Nat told everybody about Rosalina yet? Her dad just called and wants to speak to him."

Mr. Wolf said "the only people who know Al are Tomas you and myself. I want you to go to sleep. Tomas and I will handle your brother."

Alex ran to his father tears falling down his cheeks. Mr. Wolf said "hey listen to me Al Rosalina wouldn't want you and your brother to be like this. I want you to go upstairs and have sweet dreams."

Alex walked upstairs and heard Nat playing his keyboard again. He went into the guest room and gave him and hug. Nat ran his fingers through his hair and said "alright Al I'll come to bed if you go to sleep. Thanks for cheering me up Al I know this can't be any easier on you. I know you're worried about her to let's just get some sleep mom always said you see the brighter side of things in the morning."


	4. Tour of faith

A Tour of faith

**A Tour of faith**

Nat was sitting with the rest of the band debating on whether or not to cancel the big end of summer tour. Nobody really felt like rehearsing anyway tears ran down Jesse's face and Nat put his arm around her. Alex sat in front of his drum set trying to cheer everyone up by playing strange rhythms with his sticks.

Copper said "Nat I have an idea but it's going to involve still going on the tour. None of us have the money it will cost to travel to Russia and search for Rosalina. The fans love her and they'll be upset when they find out about the accident."

Nat snapped "just get to the point Copper! I don't care about what the fans are going to think. I just want to know how I'll be able to hold her in my arms again."

Copper said "Nat I'm suggesting that we have the band go on tour and have a telethon to benefit the search for Rosalina. Then your dad and I will go to Russia while you're in school and she'll be home by Christmas."

Nat swallowed the air that he'd been holding and said "what if it takes longer than Christmas? How long do you expect me to keep raising my hopes only to have them dashed?"

Copper said "everything is going to be fine Nat. Please don't lose control like you did last night. Look at your little brother he misses her just as much as you do and he's held together very well."

Jesse said "Nat hasn't been crazy he's been very helpful. All the same I don't want to cancel the tour if it's a way to help us find Rosalina. I think Nat needs all of us to work as a team right now."

Nat smiled a sad smile and said "Jesse of course I need you guys. You guys are my family and families have to hold each other up."

Alex hugged his brother and said "Nat do you really think they'll find her? I miss her so much it almost feels like we're loosing mom again."

Nat said "dad and Copper will do the best they can. All we can do is hope for the best and that she'll be ok."

Dean said "Rosalina must be scared right now. She hated planes before this but was ok because Nat was always next to her. After what just happened to her I don't think she'll even fly with the band."

Nat said "guys you're scaring Alex. I'm going to go grab something that will help him calm down. If you guys laugh at him I'll never speak to you again."

Nat left the room and grabbed Mr. Rock bear out from under Alex's pillow. He came back into the room and handed the tiny bear to Alex. Alex squeezed the bear tightly and said "this is what I want Nat to be able to do with Rosalina."

Nat blushed and hugged his brother. Then he heard his cell phone ring and answered it on the first ring. Nat held his breath when he heard a girl say "I need you Nat Wolf."

Nat let out the breath and said "who are you? Copper if this is some kind of trick I'll- kick your butt!"

The girl said "I'm scared but I'm alright. I'm both close and far away and far away but close. We fight but we love each other. Have your father drive you to hospital near the statue of liberty and you'll see who I am."

Nat had millions of questions but his mouth wouldn't let them out. There was only one girl who made him feel like that and it was Rosalina. He said "alright I'll have my dad drive myself and the whole band up to that hospital. I hope you are who we think you are."

Nat ran out of the room and said "dad I think Rosalina is alive and she just called me. Either that or it was some crazed fan pretending to be her."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat if Rosalina is alive she's in Russia. It's not good judgment to travel around a strange city at night. Plus we wouldn't have any money to pay her medical bills."

Nat said "dad she's here in New York! She gave me a bunch of riddles like she always does. She said she's at the hospital next to the Statue of Liberty. She's needs me dad please drive me over there. I need to know that she's safe I don't think I can wait until morning."

Mr. Wolf said "alright Nat I'll take you as soon as rehearsal is over. I just want to take you though because if she's hurt badly I don't think she wants everybody staring at her."

Nat hugged his father and went to get his coat. Then he went into the guest room and said "Copper I have to go some where with dad. Is it ok if we end rehearsal early today?"

Copper said "we didn't really have much planed so I think we're done. Thanks for letting me know Nat. Have a good night."

Meanwhile Rosalina was lying in a hospital bed. She was scared and didn't remember what had happened to her. She just wanted Nat and the rest of the band to hug her and tell her it would be alright. A nurse came in and introduced herself as Jesse.

Nurse Jesse said "it's good to see you awake sunshine. You've been asleep for two days we were afraid that you were in a coma."

Rosalina put her head in her hands and sobbed. Nurse Jesse tried to comfort her but decided that it would be best to leave her alone. It wasn't long after Nurse Jesse had left when Rosalina felt a touch on her shoulder. Her arms, back, neck, shoulder ached from when the rescue worker didn't catch her. She gingerly pulled away and when she did she was looking into Nat's soft deep brown eyes.

Nat said "Rosie don't you ever scare me like that again! I need you Rosie more than you can ever understand."

Rosalina tried to sit up but fell back on the pillows in pain. Nat looked at her in panic and tried to rub her back. Rosalina said "I've been like this since I woke up. No one will tell me why I'm in so much pain. I don't remember much about the crash. I just knew that I needed you Nat. Please don't touch me Nat I know you're scared but please don't touch my arms, neck, back, or shoulders."

Nat said "Rosie I promised Alex I'd give you a hug from him and the rest of the band. You know how little kids are they think hugs solve everything. If I can't hug you I'll have to kiss you."

Rosalina sighed as Nat bent over to kiss her on the lips. Then Mr. Wolf came in and said "Nat we have to go home soon. You know how your brother hates being left alone."

Nat said "dad Rosalina is in a lot of pain right now. I'm trying to do something that will ease it."

Mr. Wolf said "a kiss won't end her pain Nat. Haven't the doctors given her any medication for her pain?"

Rosalina said "no they haven't and I'm in so much pain I can't even sit up. Nat thought a kiss would help me not feel it as much."

Nat leaned in and quickly kissed Rosalina. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to cry in front of her. Luckily she didn't see the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Mr. Wolf told Rosalina that he hoped she would be feeling better soon then both he and Nat left the room.

When Nat and Mr. Wolf got home Alex was waiting in the living room. He saw the tears in Nat's eyes and knew that Rosalina was far from being alright. Alex asked "Nat is Rosalina going to be coming to band rehearsals again soon? Did you give her a hug for me and the rest of the band? Mom always said that hugs were the best medicine for pain and fear."

Nat felt his anger boil over and he snapped "Alex Rosalina is going to be lucky she can walk! Shut up about what mom always said! You don't even remember her Alex!"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat how could you talk to your brother that way. He just asked how Rosalina was. I want both of you to go to bed. It's been a long day for all of us."

Alex and Nat went upstairs to bed. Alex climbed into bed without even looking at Nat. It wasn't what he said that made him upset. It was the fact that what he said was true. He didn't remember their mom.

Nat said "Al please talk to me. I'm worried about you. I'm sorry that I hurt you Rosalina is just in a lot of pain and I panicked. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I love you little brother."

Alex sighed and said "Nat I don't care about what you said. Let's just go to sleep Nat."

The next morning Nat and the band went to the hospital to see Rosalina. Nat asked "how do you feel Rosie? Is your pain any less then it was last night?"

Rosalina said "my neck doesn't hurt as much but my back is killing me. I could use a back rub Nat. Is that still an option Nat? I love you please do this for me."

Alex said "Rosalina do you need a hug?"

Rosalina said "I could use one but let Nat and I talk first."

Nat said "could you guys give us a minute alone please?"

The band left the room leaving Nat and Rosalina to talk. Nat said "Rosie have the doctors told you why you're in so much pain?"

Rosalina said "Nat don't get upset. They think I slipped a disk in my lower back and I have to go in for surgery. They can't give me anything for the pain because I'm having the disk removed tonight. I'm scared to death Nat please help me."

Nat said "Rosie just promise you won't leave me. I'm going to have the rest of the band come back in now. Do you want them to know what's going on or should I keep it between me and you?"

Rosalina said "don't tell them please. I don't want to worry anyone Nat. The only person who needs to know besides you and my dad is Copper. I already told him so you can just keep it to yourself. I'm really tired Nat could you hold my hand while I fall asleep?"

Nat said "I'm going to hold your hand and not let go of it. Now close your eyes and go to sleep Rosalina."

Then rest of the band came back into the hospital room and found Nat sitting beside Rosalina on the bed holding her hand. He'd fallen asleep with her leaning against his shoulder. Mr. Wolf gently shook Nat awake and gave him a hug. Then Nat realized that Alex hadn't left the room with the rest of the band.

Mr. Wolf heard crying coming from a small area behind the door. He said "Alex we know you're back there. It's ok you can come out now."

Alex ran to his father tears pouring down his cheeks. Nat asked "Alex how much of that did you hear? Rosalina asked me to keep what's wrong with her a secret Al. If you open up your mouth and the rest of the band members find out she'll break up with me."

Alex sniffed and said "I heard enough to know that Rosalina is having surgery."

Nat said "yes she's having surgery on her back. She didn't want anyone to know but me her dad and Copper."

Alex said "is she going to be ready for the tour in two months?"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat the nurses asked me to tell you that we need to let her rest. I know you love her but we can come see her tomorrow."

Nat said "dad I promised that I'd hold her hand and not let go of it. If she wakes up and she's by herself she will freak out."

Dean said "Nat they're also giving her the drug that will put her to sleep for the surgery. She won't even notice that you're not with her until after the surgery."

Nat said "dad will she even remember that I was here? I know that after mom had surgery she didn't remember Alex was her son."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat, Alex come here there's no way to tell how she'll be after she comes out. Drugs and pain make people do crazy things. Sometimes pain makes you hurt the people you love the most."

Nat ran back over to Rosalina and whispered "Rosie please remember I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. Most importantly the band is your family. Please be ok Rosie – I need to see you smile because it keeps me on the ground."

Nat and the band left the room. Copper said "how about I take the entire band out for lunch?"

Nat said "I just want to go home and go to sleep. The rest of you can go don't worry about me."

Jesse said "Nat are you ok? Rosalina would want you to go with us. You know she hates it when you mope."

Nat said "I'm not moping! I just want to get some sleep because I didn't sleep well last night."

Copper said "Nat I know Rosalina being in the hospital scares you. Sometimes the best thing to do when something scares you is to forget about it. The rest of us are scared to Nat we're just hiding it so we don't worry her."

Nat said "Dean I'm ok I just need to deal with this my own way."

Alex said "Nat remember when you said that going to practice would make me feel better? You were right and now I think you need to come to lunch with us."

Nat said "this is an entirely different thing Alex. I needed you at rehearsal you don't need me at lunch."

Mr. Wolf said "you need this for yourself Nat. We are just trying to help you relax. Rosalina will pull through this. It's just a simple surgery yes she's going to be in a lot of pain afterwards but that's what you and the rest of the band are for."

Nat said "I just wish I could have held her hand a little while longer. She's probably woken up and is thinking that I ditched her. I can't lose her she means the world to me dad. I could tour the world and have all the faith but never find another girl like her."

Mr. Wolf hugged him and said "Rosalina is a smart girl I'm sure she knows that. Speaking of your tour Rosalina is going to have to stay in the hospital for at least two months. What you said about faith gave me an idea. This tour will be different from the others because it will be broadcasted on live television. Rosalina will be able to see your tour from start to finish. We will call this tour the tour of faith because we never lost hope that she would be ok."

Nat said "dad that's the best idea you've ever had! I have to tell Rosalina as soon as she wakes up. I'll come to lunch with you guys so we can talk about this more."


	5. a tour cause strain bettween brothers

A Tour causes strain between brothers

**A Tour causes strain between brothers**

A few weeks later Nat and Alex were packing for the tour. Everybody was excited about singing on live television. Nat had mixed feelings about the tour on one hand he was thrilled about singing on television but he would be far away from Rosalina until school started.

Alex came upstairs and said "Nat have you seen Mr. Rock bear? He was right under my pillow last night now I can't find him anywhere."

Nat said "Al stop acting like a child. You don't have to take Mr. Rock bear on a tour. That was fine when you were little but now it would just be stupid."

Alex said "you didn't give him to me until you were twelve. I'm only nine so it's ok for me to still want to sleep with him."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat Rosalina wants to talk to you. She sounds tired though so don't stay on too long. Goodnight Alex and go to bed this time. We have a plane to catch at five in the morning and remember we're going to be on TV. That means no swearing when I turn on the lights to wake you up."

Nat ran downstairs and grabbed the phone. Rosalina spoke with a shaking breath and said "Nat how are you? I miss you so much I can't believe that you guys are going to be on TV! Please promise me that you'll have fun even though I'm not there."

Nat said "of course Rosie anything you want. I'm just glad that you're ok. If you miss me while we're on tour just listen to the music box I gave you."

Rosalina started to cry Nat was afraid that she would make herself sick. He waited for her to calm down. Rosalina sniffed and said "the box was in the bottom of my purse and that was never found. I'm so sorry Nat you must hate me!"

Nat spoke softly "hate you oh god Rosie no. You mean the world to me that box can be replaced but you can't be ever."

Rosalina sighed and said "the nurses are yelling at me to go to sleep. Hospitals suck they are so strict! You're leaving tomorrow and they won't even let me talk to you for five minutes."

Nat said "what time do they turn the phones on there? Dad said that will be at the airport for at least five hours before they load the plane. I could call you before we leave if they have the phones turned on before eight."

Rosalina sighed and said "no they don't turn them on until noon. I really have to get off now before they pull the pull on mine for the rest of the time I'm in here."

Nat hung up and climbed into bed after running upstairs. Then he heard Alex screaming in his sleep again. Nat got up and shook his brother gently and asked "another nightmare Al? Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex nodded and said "we were on the flight and it crashed. I was the only one who survived."

Nat said "I think you're more frightened about what happened to Rosalina then I am. Nothing is going to happen to us on that plane. We might get mauled by crazed fans and the press but no one is going to die. We'll land in Hawaii safely the worst that will happen is that we'll have jet lag. Now go to sleep please Alex it's already midnight."

Alex fell asleep but Nat sat up thinking about Rosalina. He grabbed a pen a flashlight and a piece of paper. Then he sat down and wrote a new song just for her. When he got around to sleeping his dad came into the room and woke them up.

Nat yawned and got up. Mr. Wolf said "Nat did you get any sleep last night? I found this under my door. I assuming that you wrote it for Rosalina."

Nat ran over and shook Alex who was still snoring loudly. Alex woke up and screamed "Nat I'm up! Just keep the cameras out of my face and I won't kill anyone!"

Mr. Wolf said "I let you guys sleep too late so you have to hurry. I'll get breakfast ready. I expect you both downstairs in five minutes."

When the band got to the airport Nat sat down put his head in his hands. This tour was going to be hard because Rosalina wasn't with him. He wanted to strangle someone he was so stressed out. Alex fell asleep and leaned on Nat's shoulder. Nat angrily pushed him off. His heart felt like it was on a thin sheet of ice.

Mr. Wolf said "Nat this isn't like you. You love going on tour and you love the band. What's bothering you? I'm sorry the camera guys walked in on your shower. Is there something else though? You have to admit that Rosalina is going to have a field day when she sees you naked."

Nat snapped "yes Rosalina will see it but so will the entire world! I don't really care if Rosalina sees that tape but I don't want the rest world to see my small butt!"

David thought that Nat was making a joke so he said "your butt is pretty big Nat that's why you're the leader."

Nat screamed "that's it I quit! I can't take the press and reporters anymore! I'm tired of people only seeing me as Nat Wolf leader of The Naked Brothers band! Just once I want to be known as just Nat Wolf! Dad I'm taking a cab home I'll see you in a few months."

Nat stormed out of the airport and called a cab to get home. When he got home E.T ran to him. She had been left home because Rosalina's father had promised to take care of her. Nat loved E.T very much. Whenever he was upset she would jump into his lap and lick his face. Nat called E.T upstairs and had her jump on to the bed. He then climbed up himself.

E.T settled herself on Nat's chest and whimpered she hated it when Nat was upset. She had been with the family since Nat was a baby.

. Nat felt awful about leaving the band now that he wasn't angry anymore. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and into E.T's fur. ET looked at Nat like her pup she licked his face to remove dirt, sweat, or in this case tears. She also slept in bed with him to keep him warm.

Nat said "E.T its ok girl. The band is just going through a rough patch right now. Just be a good dog and go lay down."

E.T barked loudly and whined. Nat hugged her and she lied down on his chest again. Nat had just gone to sleep when his cell phone rang. He answered it on the first ring thinking it was his dad making sure he got home alright.

Rosalina said "Nat I just talked to your dad. He said you quit the band because of something the press did. Is this true because it's all over live television?"

Nat said "the camera crew filming our tour took things a little too far this time. They followed me into the bathroom and took pictures of me naked! I got angry and I quit Rosie you would have done the same thing."

Rosalina said "you're right Nat I would have freaked if the press got that annoying. That's just not right for them to have invaded your personal space like that. I thought these people had to follow the rules of basic human respect. I'm sorry Nat and I hope that they have enough respect not to show those images. They apologized to you right and said it was just a mistake? Sometimes those people make me so mad I could scream!"

Nat said "No and that's the problem! Please don't scream though you'll make yourself sick Rosie. Since I'm going to be at home by myself maybe I could come see you."

Rosalina said "I have to go my dad just got here. I love you Nat promise me that you'll think about coming back to the band."

Nat hung up and lied down again. Lucky their other dog came into the room and lied down on the floor. Nat stroked her ears and tried to go to sleep. A few hours later David called Nat answered and said "David what do you want? I told you before I left I quit. There's nothing that you can say to get me back into the band. I'll still talk to you but I've had enough with the press and crap. Yes I talked to Rosalina and No I'm not coming back! It doesn't matter what you guys offer me I'm done being Nat Wolf leader of the Naked Brothers Band!"

David said "Nat the band is falling apart! Copper can't even stop Alex and Tomas from fighting like you can. Your dad blames himself for you leaving. He says he should have put limits on the press."

Nat's heart let into his throat when he said "the band is falling apart! Copper always said that we were like a family. Family never falls apart that's what mom always said."

Dean said "Alex hasn't stopped crying since you left. He thinks that the band is breaking up. I just keep telling him that I don't know and that it's really up to you how things turn out."

Nat said "let me talk to him. This is my mess and I have to fix this put Alex on please David said "Alex is too depressed to talk to anybody. That's why I called you because things are way out of control."

Nat said "I can't believe I'm saying this but milk always helps him calm down. I'll talk to him once he's stopped crying. Thanks for telling me what's going on David? Is Alex mad at me?"

David said "Nat I really don't think that it's my place to tell you. I have to go stop another fight between Alex and Tomas before they kill each other."

Nat hung up and got out of bed. E.T whimpered and looked at him with sad eyes. Nat patted her head and said "you are so lucky to be a dog girl. Dogs don't hold things against you or take rude pictures of you. I love you E.T I promise girl I'm ok. Just go lay down that's a good girl."

E.T lied down and fell asleep. Nat was worried about the band. David had sounded really stressed and worried. Nat remembered what he had said to Alex about their mom's connection with the band. He had promised Alex that as long as the band remained whole he would never loose his way of remembering her.

Nat picked up his cell phone and called Alex. Alex answered and his voice sounded like he was trying not to cry. Nat said "Al please don't do this. The band isn't breaking up you know I wouldn't let that happen. I love you Al now calm down and take a deep breath."

Alex sniffed and said "how do you know the band's breaking up? You're not in it anymore Nat you quit this morning."

Nat said "Al you can just relax. I love you little brother and I'm sorry I took what the press did out on you. I can't come back until I manage to laugh off what happened."

Alex snapped "Everybody is going nuts trying to figure out what we're going to do without you! Please come back to us Nat we need you."

Nat said "Al please calm down. I love you. That is why I want you to lead the band until I get back with you guys." Nat hung up and E.T jumped into his lap. Nat petted her and said "thank you for cheering me up girl. Here's a dog treat for the best dog in the world."

Lucky made a low growl in her throat. Nat said "you miss Alex don't you? He'll be here in a few months. Where's the ball Lucky? Go get the ball Lucky."

Nat threw the ball for Lucky for a little while and turned on the TV. He turned to the channel that Rosalina said the band was on. He saw the band getting ready to practice for their next big concert. Nat noticed something strange about the room. There was only a piano in the center of the room.

Nat heard his father sing _"far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me although we're fall apart. Far longer than forever as constant as a star I close my eyes and I am where you are. Much stronger than forever and with your love I'll never be alone."_

Nat stood up and called his father. He wanted to know why his dad was playing the song he wanted to play for Rosalina while on tour. Mr. Wolf answered the phone on the first ring and said "Nat are you ok? Alex said you made him leader of the band until further notice. Do you remember what happened the last time?"

Nat said "I'm trying to make things right dad. I hurt Alex and I'm letting him have something that he wants."

Mr. Wolf said "is there another reason why you called? You seem upset Nat."

Nat said "dad why are you playing my song for Rosalina? I wanted her to hear me sing it for our two months of dating present. Now that surprise is ruined dad thank you very much!"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat I'm playing that song trying to get Alex to relax. Before he talked to you he wouldn't even leave the hotel room. He was drowning his sorrows in milk. Thank god he's only addicted to milk."

Nat said "dad I got Alex to calm down. Now Rosalina has heard her song before it was ready. Haven't you noticed that he's in Rehearsal with you? I'm watching the band on TV right now dad. You guys sound great yeah I miss you to."


	6. Rosalina's last wish

Rosalina's last wish

**Rosalina's last wish**

Nat went to bed that night feeling tense. He hated the fact that he'd let one incident with the press cause him to quit. E.T snuggled close to him and whimpered Nat petted her head and said "I'm ok girl. Just go to sleep I know you are trying to help but you're just a dog. I wish mom were still here she always knew what to say."

E.T brought Nat a picture of his mother in her mouth. Nat looked at it and smiled a sad smile. In the photo Nat and his mother were sitting on the couch holding Alex. E.T barked softly and climbed onto Nat's lap.

Nat said "a picture is a thousand words. Look how happy we were together as a family. Dad just never could find the heart to get married again."

Then the phone rang Nat answered it on the first ring. Rosalina said "Nat I heard that the band was breaking up. How could you do this to your brother? You know how much the band means to Alex."

Nat said "the band isn't breaking up Rosie. I'm just not coming back for a long time. I'll come back when you're out of the hospital."

Rosalina said "Nat if you were told you only had a year to live what would be the first thing you'd do?"

Nat said "what kind of question is that Rosie? We're just teenagers we shouldn't even need to ask ourselves that question. If you really want to know I would play every concert I could with the guys and then the last thing I would do is kiss you Rosie."

Rosalina said "I'd look through old pictures and spend time with my dad. The band is nice but it's not my family."

Nat was starting to get worried he asked "are you ok Rosie? Did the doctors find something while you were in surgery?"

Rosalina started to cry Nat sighed and waited for her to calm down. Then she sniffed "Nat I don't want you to worry about me but they're saying I have cancer. The doctors are saying that I have a year to live if treatments are successful. My dad managed to convince the nurses to let you spend the night in my room. I really don't want to be alone tonight."

Nat choked "you have what? Rosie I'll be right over just please don't leave me."

E.T whined when Nat ran downstairs and left the house. When Nat reached the hospital room Rosalina was in his heart broke. Tears fell down his cheeks and he couldn't stop.

Once he had himself under control he went into the room. Rosalina was lying down on the bed with her hands over her face. Nat went over and set his hands on top of hers. Then he said "guess who Rosie."

Rosalina didn't say anything she just laid still. Nat removed her hands from her face and kissed her cheek. Nat blinked back the tears that were welled up in his eyes. He didn't want Rosalina to worry about him.

Rosalina said "Nat can you promise me something? Promise me that even if I don't make it you will still have the band. I know how much the band means to you and I don't want you to give that up."

Nat said "Rosie don't talk like that. You're going to be fine doctors make mistakes. Here I know something that might cheer you up. Let's watch the band perform the first concert of the tour."

Rosalina just shook her head and handed Nat the remote. Nat turned the TV on and saw that it was already on the channel that the band was on. Nat saw his father was going to be playing the keyboard. He told Rosalina that he'd be right back. Then he stepped outside and called his dad.

Mr. Wolf answered his cell phone and said "Nat we're in the middle of getting ready for a concert. This isn't the time for idle conversation."

Nat said "dad this is about that song I gave you the music for before I quit. I need you to play that. I'm at the hospital with Rosalina now she's sick please."

Mr. Wolf said "alright Nat but tell me what's wrong with her. Is she going to be ok?"

Nat said "dad I don't know. Just please play that song for her tonight."

Nat hung up the phone and went back into Rosalina's room. His dad took out the music for the song far longer than forever. Before he started to play he said "this is a song that my son Nat wanted me to play for his girlfriend. It's called far longer than forever."

Rosalina started to cry and Nat hugged her. Then he began to sing the song to her. Nat sang _"far longer than forever I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me although we're far apart. Far longer than forever as constant as a star I close my eyes and I am where you are. Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise we've an unshakeable bond destined to last a life time and beyond. Far longer than forever like no loves ever known and with your love I'll never be alone."_

Rosalina said "thank you Nat. How did you know that song would cheer me up?"

Nat said "you're scared because you think we won't still be together. I thought this song would make you see otherwise."

Rosalina said "Nat I'm fine now can we just listen to the rest of the songs please?"

Nat was silent for a while and then he noticed that Rosalina had fallen asleep. She was shaking uncontrollably Nat pulled her close to him. Nat fell asleep with Rosalina in his arms. It took him a minute to realize where he was in the morning when she was sleeping in his lap.

Rosalina stretched and said "Nat the nurses said you had to leave when I fell asleep. If they find you here I'm in so much trouble."

Nat said "I'll just slip out the back no one will even know I was here. I promise Rosalina everything will be fine. You just get some sleep ok I love you."

Nat left the room and called the rest of the band. He had to tell them about what was going on with Rosalina. He wasn't sure how to tell any of his friends so he prayed that Copper or his dad would answer. Alex answered the phone Nat didn't want to tell his little brother that Rosalina was dieing so he just said that the concert went really well last night and that they should be proud of themselves.

Alex could tell that something was bothering him though. Nat said "Alex could you please put dad or Copper on. This is really important it's about Rosalina."

Alex said "Nat is she ok? I know how close you two are I'll talk to dad and see if we can head home early so we can be with you."

Nat said "Alex Rosalina is going to be fine just let me talk to dad."

Alex brought the phone over to Mr. Wolf. Mr. Wolf said "Nat is everything ok? Last night you said Rosalina was sick. Do they know what's wrong with her?"

Nat said "dad please don't tell the rest of the guys. Rosalina has cancer and she only has a year to live. Apparently she had it before and it went into remission."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat this isn't something you keep a secret. The others are going to want to say goodbye. Are you ok Nat?"

Nat said "yeah I'm fine dad. I just don't want the others to come home early from the tour."

Mr. Wolf said "it's ok if you're upset or scared. When your mom was sick I cried after I knew she wasn't going to make it. In light of what's going on with Rosalina I think we should come home early. The guys really don't feel like singing without you anyway."

Nat said "dad Rosalina made me swear to keep the band together. I promised that I would keep the band together. If you guys make the decision to come home early people are going to think we're breaking up. If Rosalina gets wind of it it'll break her heart."

Mr. Wolf said "do you think I'd tell the band that Rosalina is sick and dieing in front of a camera? The cameras are only in areas where we practice and perform. They're not allowed to be in the bedroom."

Nat said "dad I'm sorry."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat none of this is your fault. You had a bad experience with the press for the first time. I take particle responsibility for that. I'll call you when we get home ok."

Nat hung up and called E.T over to him. E.T saw tears in Nat's eyes and licked his face. Lucky barked and brought him her favorite ball. Nat petted them and said "not today Lucky not today. Alex will be coming home soon Lucky then he'll be able to play with you."

E.T whimpered and jumped into his lap. Nat said "girl I'm ok. I'm just really worried about our girl Rosalina."

Meanwhile Mr. Wolf and Copper were talking to the band. Mr. Wolf said "you guys all know that Rosalina is in the hospital. Nat just called and she has cancer. She has another year to live at most. I think that all of you want to see her so I've made the decision to cancel the rest of the tour."

Alex said "dad is Nat ok?"

Jesse put her arm around him and said "hush Nat will be fine. He'll just really need the band."

Alex burst into tears and Jesse pulled him into her lap. Jesse sighed and said "it'll be ok Al hush it'll be ok."

Mr. Wolf gently lifted Alex's tear stained face to look into his eyes. Then he said "every band has it's time in the dark and it's time in the sun."

Jesse sang _"once there was the sun shining bright and wonderful. Shining like the love that's in my heart. Now there's no more sun winter has killed everything. Even though there's dark December forever I'll remember- I'll remember sun."_

David said "Rosalina loved the sun. She never would want the sun to set. Nat loves the band so much it would kill him to see it fall to pieces."

Tomas said "it's probably the best thing for us to go see Rosalina. We need to show her she has a reason to fight."

Mr. Wolf said "so it's settled then we will leave a two am sharp. Then we'll catch a plane home and be outside our house by three pm."

Alex buried his face in Jesse's shirt and she rubbed his back gently and whispered "hush Alex its ok everything will be good again you'll see."

Tomas said "don't lie to the kid Jesse. Rosalina is dieing that's going to change everything. Nat isn't going to be able to keep singing when she dies. The band will probably break up."

Jesse said "Tomas shut up! Alex is just that he's a kid. I'm not going to tell a twelve year old boy that his friend is dieing. Alex needs to be loved and protected. He needs a woman in his life a motherly hand to guide him."

Alex sobbed loudly and Jesse rubbed his back soothingly. Mr. Wolf walked over to him and said "we're going home early to be with Nat. That's the only thing I can do right now."

Jesse said "David could you please get me a damp cloth and some warm milk?"

Mr. Wolf picked Alex up and laid him on Jesse's lap. Then he said "you don't have to do this. Alex is over reacting because he's tired. Why don't you go to bed I'll handle this."

Jesse said "I'll stay right here with Alex. He needs me Mr. Wolf."

David came back with the warm milk and the cool cloth. Jesse thanked him and then put the cloth over Alex's eyes. Then she waited until his sobs were less intense and handed him the mug of warm milk.

Alex yawned and said "Jesse thank you for cheering me up. I think I'll be ok now thanks to you."

Jesse said "that's good little man now go to sleep."

Alex lied down and asked "Jesse will you sing to me?"

Jesse said "yes Alex but what do you want me to sing?"

Alex said "anything you want to."

Jesse held Alex's hand and sang _"when you're sad when you're feeling low when you're hurt and don't know where to go think of me there I'll be anytime you need a friend. When you're scared I will stay with you when you feel you're falling I'll lift you. When your heart breaks I'll be your wings what ever it takes I'm there anytime you need a friend."_

Jesse smiled when she saw Alex sleeping peacefully. She wasn't being funny when she said "that he looked cute when he slept. She thought that he was the nicest guy she'd ever met besides Nat. Jesse had been in love with Nat for at least a year now.

She sat beside him holding his hand until Mr. Wolf and Copper woke everybody up. While she was packing her bags she wondered if she would ever be able to tell Alex that loved him. Alex came over and said "dad says I owe you an apology for last night."

Jesse said "hey don't worry about it. You needed a friend and I was there for you."

Mr. Wolf said "ok everybody when we get back to the house we're going with Nat to see Rosalina. It's important that no matter how upset you are you don't cry in front of her."

Jesse said "Alex I'm going to be right beside you the whole time just squeeze my hand.


	7. The band is breaking up?

**The Band is breaking UP?**

The band went to the hospital to go see Rosalina. Mr. Wolf and Nat entered the room first. Nat ran and hugged her close he could see the tears shinning in her eyes. Rosalina said "Nat you didn't tell your father and the other's what was wrong did you?"

Nat said "I told dad and he told the rest of the band. I'm sorry I didn't know what to do. I was scared."

Rosalina said "Nat how could you! You promised that the band would stay together. Last night on the news a reporter said that you guys canceled the tour and that meant that the band was breaking up."

Nat said "Rosie please listen to me. The band isn't breaking up. We just canceled the rest of the tour so we could be here with you. It was dad's decision Rosie not ours. I didn't ask dad to tell the rest of the band. He just didn't think that it was the type of thing that you hide from your friends."

Mr. Wolf said "Rosalina the rest of the guys want to see you. I just thought you'd want to see Nat first."

Rosalina said "I want to talk to Alex alone first. Then the others can come in after I'm finished with him."

Mr. Wolf said "Rosalina Alex took it pretty hard yesterday. I don't think that seeing him alone would be the best thing. Jesse promised that she'd stay with him. That's the only reason he agreed to come see you."

Rosalina said "I need to see Alex alone for two minutes."

Nat said "Rosie anything you say to Alex can be said to me. I'm your boyfriend remember."

Rosalina said "not this Nat. You and I share a special bond but this is something only between Alex and me."

Mr. Wolf said "ok I'll have Alex come in alone but don't upset him."

Alex came into the room tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Rosalina motioned for him to sit on the bed beside her. Alex sat down and gave her a hug. Rosalina sighed and put her face in her hands.

Alex asked "Rosalina are you ok? I've never seen you like this not even when you and Nat got into a fight."

Rosalina said "Alex do you remember what I told you a long time ago?"

Alex said "Rosalina I don't remember anything. Can please tell me again?"

Rosalina said "every band has it's time in the light and it's time in the storm. Our band was lucky enough to have a long time in the light. Now we're paying the price for having such a long time in the sun. This storm isn't going to end quickly."

Alex said "winter is killing everything! Even the sun has set on our band. First Nat leaves and then you get sick. This is just too much Rosalina!"

Rosalina said "there's a song that talks about just this. Here let me sing it for you."

Alex said "thank you Rosalina but why couldn't you tell Nat this?"

Rosalina began to sing _"once there was the sun shinning bright and wonderful. Shinning like the love that's in my heart. Now there's no more sun. Winter has killed everything even though there's dark December forever. I'll remember sun."_

Alex started to cry after Rosalina finished singing. Then Jesse came into the room and wiped his tears away. Rosalina smiled at her and gave her friend a hug.

Jesse said "Rosalina I'm so sorry. I should have never gone on that tour. Nat was here for you more then we were. I'm your best friend I should have been here for you."

Rosalina said "it doesn't matter now Jesse. The important thing is that you're all here beside me right now. I just wish this stupid thing had stayed in remission. Then Nat I could get married and have a family."

Alex said "Nat and I will never forget you. That's a promise that we'll be able to keep because almost all of Nat's songs are written about you. He loves you so much that for him loosing you will be like loosing mom all over again."

Rosalina burst into tears. It was bad enough that the band had canceled the tour for her but the fact that she'd be hurting Nat made her feel sick. Jesse hugged her friend and said "come on Rosalina don't be like this. You're going to worry everyone. You're scaring Alex."

Nat came back into the room and saw Rosalina crying. He rushed over to her and hugged her close. Jesse took Alex out of the room so Nat could talk to her alone. After Jesse left Nat climbed on to the bed next to her.

Rosalina sobbed into Nat's chest. In between sobs she said "I hate this! I hate hurting you Nat!"

Nat said "Rosie you've never ever hurt me. I don't know what Alex said to you but please don't be like this."

Rosalina lifted her head and cried "Alex said that loosing me will be like loosing your mom all over again. Please forgive me for ripping your already fragile heart apart again."

Nat said "Rosie I'm not mad at you. There is nothing to forgive Rosie. Now lay your head in my lap and relax."

Rosalina put her head in Nat's lap and he rubbed her back softly. Nat sighed and said "hush Rosie rest now. You're going to get better. These doctors are wrong you just need to get some rest."

The rest of the band came in and saw Nat holding Rosalina. That was when they knew that something was seriously wrong. David crowded around Nat and said "hey man is everything ok? I know that you're girl is sick but just calm down. Everything is going to be ok."

Nat snapped "would everybody just shut up! Rosalina is sick and I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with her. I'm sick of everybody telling me it's going to be ok! It's not going to be ok so just leave me alone!"

Alex started to cry and Jesse hugged him. Alex sobbed "Nat you said the band was your family. Now you're pushing them away! That's not what families do Nat they help each other."

Nat said "maybe I don't want them as a family anymore! The band is over I can't sing without Rosalina Alex!"

Rosalina said "Nat don't do this. You need the band now more than ever. I want to hear you sing the song for me."

Nat said "ok but I really don't feel much like singing. Nat sang "_Everybody's cried at least once. Everybody's laughed at least twice. Over and over and over again I don't want you to get involved again. I want you to join me in my quest a conflict in my life is the beginning."_

Rosalina said "Nat I haven't heard that song in years. Please keep singing Nat. That's all I really want. Look at Alex he's in tears because you yelled at your family. It's time to stop this."

Nat said "Rosie this has nothing to do with you. I don't want you to get involved as of this moment you are not part of the band."

Rosalina screamed "then your not either Nat! You have the nerve to tell me to stay out of band changing arguments after you quit! I don't know you anymore so either leave or don't ever talk to me again!"

Alex turned and left the room sobbing. Tomas glared at Nat and Rosalina then he mumbled "poor kid you two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Mr. Wolf came into the room and said "what is going on here? Nat where is Alex is he in the bathroom or did he go get something to eat?"

David said "Alex ran away Nat and Rosalina got into a fight and he couldn't take it."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat how could you talk to your brother that way. You guys know how he takes conflict. Now we need to find him why did you and Rosalina start fighting anyway?"

Nat said "I'd rather not talk about it. It was a stupid reason and it makes me look bad." Qaasim said "Nat told her she wasn't part of the band. He was saying that he wanted to break up the band."

Rosalina said "I don't want to talk to you ever again Nat! Go away before I have a nurse drag you out!"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat go help find your brother please. Don't think that you're going to get away from talking about this. When we get home before band rehearsal you and will talk."

Nat and the rest of the band went to go look for Alex. They searched everywhere and then they found him sitting outside crying. Nat walked over to him and said "what in the name of god were you thinking? Dad is worried sick about you. Rosalina and I are fine Al. The fighting won't last forever I promise."

Meanwhile Mr. Wolf was talking to Rosalina. Rosalina explained that she didn't like the way that Nat had said that she wasn't part of the band. Mr. Wolf said "love is like a rose Rosalina. It's beautiful but it has thorns. The important this is to remember that Nat loves you. This is very hard for him. He hasn't had to say goodbye since he was a child."

Rosalina buried her face in her hands and screamed "I hate this! I hate hurting Nat this is killing him!"

Then Nat came into the room and removed her hands from her eyes. Then he said "guess who Rosie."

Rosalina lifted her head and said "Nat please don't leave me. I don't want to say goodbye ever."

Nat took her hand and began to sing _"I know this feeling's true that I'm in love with you. I know you think that I'm wrong but I wrote you this song. Sorry about last time I might have hurt your feelings but I have feelings to and there're for you. This place was built for me and you. Do I need some proof of my love?"_

Rosalina said "Nat I'm so sorry. All of this is proof enough. Please don't split up the band Nat. Alex needs it and you do to. I want to be apart of it for as long as I can."

Nat said "Rosie what do you want me to do hold rehearsals in the hospital. Do you know how hard that would be for Alex? He might not remember mom but he knows that she died in the hospital."

Mr. Wolf said "both of you need to stop fighting. Rosalina you need to rest Nat please go tell your brother that I wish to speak with him."

Nat left the room and went to get Alex. Copper was talking to Alex about their mom. Nat said "hey dad wants to talk to you Alex. Don't worry Rosalina and I talked things out. I sang one of our old songs."

Alex said "what does dad want? Did he tell you Nat?"

Copper said "go see what he wants Alex. You can always come to me with questions about your mom."

Nat asked "Copper could you tell me about mom? I miss her so much. The thought of loosing Rosalina kills me."

Copper said "loving someone who is dieing is painful. You want to take away their pain but you can't. Then when they pass on it's a long distance relationship. The love you have for them never goes away. You will never forget Rosalina so you will always miss her."

Nat said "how did I feel when you wanted to be band manager?"

Copper said "Nat you wanted to kill me. You said that I was trying to replace your mom."

Nat said "that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You're my friend Copper why would you try to replace mom."

Copper said "stop Nat I don't blame you for thinking that. You and your mom were very close. It's normal for people who loose someone to freak out."

Jesse was sitting by herself thinking about how to tell Alex that she was in love with him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Alex came out of the room and said "Jesse is everything ok? I know you and Rosalina have known each other for ever. She wants to talk to you before we leave."

Jesse said "Alex I've known you forever to. The truth is I – love – I love- oh forget it. I should just go see Rosalina so we can go home."

Alex said "Jesse what did you want to tell me? We're good friends so you can tell me anything."

Jesse said "I can't tell you this. Not after what Juanita did to you. That would just be selfish of me."

Alex said "Jesse I don't care about Juanita. Anything you want to tell me you can."

Jesse said "Alex I think you're the sweetest boy I've ever met. I love you please say something."

Alex said "Jesse you've said this before and have never meant it. I don't think I can take another lie again."

Jesse sighed and ran from the room in tears. Nat walked over and said "Al you alright? I heard what you just told Jesse."

Alex said "was I wrong to not give her a chance? Girls have hurt me so many times. I've had enough of that."

Nat said "Alex everyone needs a second chance. Jesse was asking you for one. It's wrong to turn someone away when all they want is a chance."

Alex started to cry and asked "is it too late to ask for her forgiveness? Nat I love her but I was scared."

Nat said "the end is coming closer. If you really love Jesse don't be scared to ask her. I was scared to tell Rosalina.

Alex said "what if she won't love me back? I don't think I can take any rejection again."

Nat said "hush little brother. You need to learn to face this I going to be right here with you. Take my cell phone and call her."

Alex called Jesse and said "please don't hang up. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't trust you. I love you very much Jesse."

Jesse said "Alex thank you for accepting my apology. I promised that this time our love is real."


	8. Never time for goodbye

**Never time for goodbye**

Nat gave Rosalina a kiss before he left the room. His father gave him a hug and said "we're going to talk about this Nat. First though I think everybody needs some ice cream. Saying goodbye is never easy."

Nat said "dad Rosalina and I talked. There's nothing else that I have to tell you."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat trust me. What you're feeling is normal Nat. When someone is sick that you love it's easy to fall apart."

Nat said "I'm never going to let go. I never want to say goodbye to Rosalina. She means the world to me dad. I thought that you'd understand that dad. Don't you still love mom?"

Mr. Wolf said "this year is going to be the hardest for you. When the time comes you won't be ready to say goodbye."

Alex said "it's hard on all of us Nat. Please let dad help you. You'll feel better if you admit that you're hurting. I told dad and now I feel a lot better."

Nat said "stay out of this little shrimp! Your girlfriend is going to be fine so you could never come to understand what I'm going through."

Tomas said "both of you are right. Nat you need to talk to your dad but you don't have to until you're ready."

David said "Alex leave your brother alone. He loves Rosalina so much that he's pushing everybody else away."

Qaasim said "I agree with both Tomas and David. You guys really need to stop fighting Rosalina hates it when you guys fight."

Nat said "Alex needs to stay out of things that don't concern him. I will stop fighting when he keeps his mouth shut. If the press find out about this Rosalina will never forgive me this is meant to be a private matter."

Mr. Wolf said "the press found out about your mom Nat. They heard me telling you and they had a field day. I was angry for a long time but things got better. If the fans find out about Rosalina they will go to the press."

Nat put his head in his hands and said "I wish there was a way to keep the press in the dark. Rosalina doesn't deserve the press prying into her personal life. Why do things have to be so hard?"

Mr. Wolf said "being famous is tough on anybody Nat. When your mom wanted to make you a rock star I fought it. I didn't want things to get so hard for you kids."

Alex said "dad do the press care how many people they hurt? It seems like they ruin our lives just to make a good story."

Mr. Wolf said "that reporter who took a shot of Nat's butt didn't care. However the one who covered the story on your mom was very careful. It's not ok to say that all reporters are rude. There're some good ones out there."

Nat said "good or not they better stay away from Rosalina. She asked me to keep this a secret. I always keep my word dad and this is important that no one finds out."

Alex said "what flavor of ice cream do you want Nat?"

Mr. Wolf said "oh I'm going in the wrong direction. I promised you guy's ice cream."

Nat said "I want a root beer float so I can split it with Rosalina. Oh I forgot I better get used to not being able to do that."

Alex said "Nat you can split one with Jesse. I don't mind I know that root beer makes you feel better."

Nat said "I don't want to split one with Jesse! I want to share one with Rosalina just like I always have."

Alex said "please don't get upset Nat. I hate seeing you sad."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex what flavor do you want?"

Alex said "Jesse would you like to split a large lemon lime freeze?"

Jesse said "Alex this isn't our first date. I just got over being mad at you. Plus I think Nat would go nuts."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat do you know what you want instead of the float?"

Nat said "I'll take a large mint chocolate dipped cone. That is my favorite flavor and Rosalina can't stand it."

Mr. Wolf made the order and handed everyone their ice cream. Nat ate his ice cream without talking. Alex said "we have rehearsal tonight so maybe everybody could spend the night. Just call your parents when we get to the house so we know that it's ok."

Nat said "Alex would you let me back in the band? I'm sorry I yelled at you I was just upset."

Alex said "it's not just up to me. It's up to the guys to and they're still mad."

Nat said "Tomas could I come back to the band? I need to play again in order to forget Rosalina."

Tomas said "yes you can come back Nat. Alex is a really awful leader he's nothing like you. The concert sucked when we were on tour."

Nat said "Alex has control issues but lay off him. I'm back so we can redeem ourselves with a concert to raise money for Rosalina's treatments."

Jesse said "thank you for coming back Nat. Wait until I tell Rosalina she's going to be so happy."

Nat said "don't tell her about the concert. We have to be careful about how we do this. I don't want the press to know. If the press find out Rosalina will never speak to any of us again this is a secret that is mean to be kept."

Jesse said "Nat I won't tell her about the concert. I'm just going to tell her that you decided to sing with us again."

Jesse called Rosalina and told her that Nat was back in the band. Rosalina said "they have a program where you can bring dogs in if they're behaved. I really would love to see Lucky and E.T. One big wet kiss from them would make me feel so much better."

Jesse said "we have rehearsal tonight but maybe after we're done we'll bring the dogs. If we don't bring them tonight I'll see if Nat will be willing to take them over tomorrow."

Rosalina said "I'll let you go then. Tell Nat I love him very much and will miss him."

Jesse got off the phone and said "Nat Rosalina says that she'll miss you and she loves you."

Nat said "Jesse what was she saying about the dogs? If she wants us to bring them over there we can take Lucky but E.T is attached to me. If she sees me upset she'll go crazy. Lucky is attached to Alex but she's more subdued then E.T."

Jesse said "she says that she'll feel so much better if those two lick her face."

Nat said "would a kiss from me be good enough? I really don't think E.T would do well at the hospital. I love her but she can be one crazy mutt."

E.T heard Nat's voice and barked loudly. Nat called her into the room and she jumped on his lap. Nat petted her and said "Alex Lucky has been walking around with a ball in her mouth for three days waiting for you."

Alex ran into the bed room and called Lucky. Lucky barreled into the room with the ball in her mouth. Alex said "good girl Lucky. Did you miss you're daddy? Daddy missed his pretty girl. Go get the ball Lucky."

Alex and Nat played fetch with Lucky and E.T for hours. Then Copper came upstairs and said "ok boys it's time to start rehearsal. Stop playing with the dogs and focus for five minutes. This is important we need to vote on if Rosalina is still in the band or not. Nat you have first choice because you are the leader."

Nat said "I say we let her play for as long as she's able to be out of the hospital but then we'll have to kick her out towards the end."

Alex said "Nat that is wrong. I think we should hold rehearsals in the hospital up until she passes away. The band means everything to her. We can't kick her out of the family Nat."

Copper said "none of these decisions are final. We need to talk to Rosalina before we make any choices."

Nat said "Copper she's sick. I don't want her over do herself and get worse. Trust me on this. She's my girlfriend don't you think I want what's best for her? This isn't going to be easy for me to tell her. She loves the band very much it's like her second family."

Tomas said "don't tell her until you absolutely have to. The last thing we want is to break her heart. I agree with Nat he's right about the band causing her stress. I just think that there's a right way and a wrong way to tell her that she's out."

Qaasim came upstairs and said "what is all screaming about? If it involves the band I have a right to know. I've been with the band forever so tell me what's going on."

Nat said "we're deciding about what to do with Rosalina. The band causes her stress and with her being sick that's the last thing we need."

Qaasim said "even if the band causes her stress she loves it. Your dad promised her that nothing in her life would change. If you kick her out the best thing in her life will have changed. I don't know how well she'll take that. Let her stay in the band until after Christmas Nat. That way she'll die happy and relaxed. It's the best thing that you can do for her."

Nat said "why does everybody seem to think that I don't know what's best for her? I love her and I don't want her to get worse."

Copper and Alex gave Nat a hug. Copper said "Nat no matter what you do she's going to get worse. All we can do is have her forget that she's in pain."

Alex said "how will we know that she is ready to say goodbye? I don't want her to hold on for us."

Nat said "it's never going to be that time Alex. I refuse to let her say goodbye Rosalina will be fine."

David said "Nat Rosalina needs the band. It'll distract her from the pain that she's in and that's what she's going to need."

Nat said "alright I think we've all decided that Rosalina is staying. Copper thank you for helping us decide that. Now can we please start rehearsal? I have an idea for a new song but I don't want to write this one alone."

Copper said "yeah we can start to doing a little work but it's late. I don't want to pull together a huge piece in one night."

Nat got behind his keyboard and said "count us in Alex but do it gently. This is going to be a slow song."

Alex counted "one, two, and three."

Nat began to play a beautiful melody and sang _"_please_ tell me that this is a lie. People are telling me to say goodbye. I already almost lost you once. That was because I was a dunce. I don't want to loose you again this love has just begun. I'm sorry for all the times that I made you cry please don't ever say goodbye." _

Alex said "Nat don't play that song around Rosalina. Then she'll try to hold on for you. That's the last thing that you want."

Nat said "I'm not going to I just needed to get some feelings out. That's why I wrote that Alex I know that this song will hurt her. Playing this for her will be worse then every time she plays beautiful eyes. After she comes back to the band we'll never play that song again."

Alex said "beautiful eyes is one of our band's best songs. If we never play that song again the fans will have a major melt down. They'll want to know what's going on and if they find out then the press will know."

Nat put his head in his hands and said "being famous is the worst! Everything is about the press or the fans I hate it!"

Copper said "Nat this isn't about the press. This is about you and Rosalina this sucks I know but these things happen and no one can change that."

Nat started to cry and Alex put his arm around him. Jesse said "sit by me for a while. I think Nat needs to be left alone."

Alex said "will the sun ever shine on us again Jesse?"

Jesse said "I don't know Alex but no storm however dark it might be can ever tear a family apart."


	9. Stay with me

**Stay with me**

Nat got up and got ready for school. Rosalina had come out of the hospital three days ago. Nat waited on her hand and foot carrying her books and walking her to class. It was driving Rosalina crazy but she didn't want to hurt him.

Nat wouldn't even let her carry her own lunch tray. Rosalina was loosing her mind but she let it go because his heart was in the right place. Alex came over to where Rosalina was sitting with Jesse and said "Hey Nat told me to tell you that rehearsal is canceled. He still wants to walk you home."

Rosalina said "Nat is smothering me! He wasn't this clingy before I got sick. I can't deal with this!"

Jesse said "Alex please go sit down. Thank you for telling us about rehearsal being canceled."

Alex walked back over to where Nat and the rest of the band were sitting. Nat said "she hates me David! I gave her everything and she threw it in my face. She won't even look at me."

David said "there other girls are out there Nat. She's not that hard to forget I'm sure you can find another girlfriend easy."

Alex snapped "Nat Rosalina just wants you to back off a little. She has cancer that doesn't mean her arms are broken! She wants to carry her books herself and take her own lunch tray up."

Nat said "so she doesn't hate me. I just need to relax and stop babying her she can take care of herself. I have to talk to her and fix this."

Nat got up and walked over to where Rosalina and Jesse were sitting. Rosalina looked at him with tired eyes. It looked like all the energy had been burned out of them and that frightened him. Jesse said "Nat go away please Rosalina doesn't need to be cared for."

Nat said "Rosie have you been getting any sleep? I love you please let us help you. The band is setting up a huge concert for you. The money will help pay for your treatment and then you'll be alright."

Rosalina said "I'll be able to play in it with you guys right? Nat I don't like that look that you're giving me right now."

Nat said "you can if you feel up to it. It's going to be televised again so people might ask questions if you look half dead. How would you feel about going public with this?"

Rosalina said "heck no! Absolutely not! I can't Nat it's bad enough having the rest of the band know."

Nat said "how about just you and me do an interview with the press? Dad says that not all reporters are jerks. Maybe we could find decent one who has morals. Dad said that the press found info on mom after she died and they only talked about her work as our manger."

Rosalina said "if you can find that reporter I'll talk. The rest of the guys aren't allowed to know that I'm doing this. If Alex finds out oh lord in heaven he'll go nuts."

Nat said "I handle my brother. He listens to me and will understand when I tell him to keep his mouth shut. Rosie you ok? Hey stay with me. Rosie don't go where I can't follow."

Nat snapped his fingers and gently shook her. Rosalina said "mom I'll see you soon. Please wait for me."

Nat said "its ok I know you miss your mom."

Jesse said "oh god she's delirious Nat help me! We have to shake her out of it before it gets worse."

Nat said "Rosie please be ok I can't loose you."

Rosalina picked up her head and said "Nat I can't open my eyes! This isn't funny take your hands off my eyes!"

Nat said "my hands aren't on your eyes. Maybe we should take you to the nurse."

Jesse said "Rosalina can you see anything? Nat and I can lead you to the nurse's office if you can't see."

Rosalina said "I'm scared Jesse. I can't see anything please help me. They said that the cancer was slowly affecting my vision. I thought that they were wrong."

Nat put his arm around Rosalina and held her close. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he was grateful that she couldn't see them. He was trying very hard to be strong but it wasn't getting any easier. Jesse took one of Rosalina's arms over her shoulder and Nat took the other one.

When they got her to the nurse Nat helped her sit in a chair. The nurse looked at Rosalina's eyes and frowned. Nat asked in a soft voice "is she going be ok? Why can't she open her eyes?"

The nurse said "this isn't something I can fix. She needs to see a doctor it looks like she's going blind."

Rosalina gasped and buried her face in Nat's shirt. The nurse asked "are you sure you can't open your eyes honey?"

Rosalina said "yes I can't see anything! Can you please just call my dad? I just want to go home."

The nurse said "I've already called your father. He's in the middle of a meeting but he said "that Mr. Wolf could take you home if he's not busy."

Nat said "that's my dad he can take her home. He doesn't do anything in the mornings."

Rosalina said "Nat thank you. I wish I could see your lips so I could kiss them."

Nat said "you don't have to see me. I'll be right here beside you just lean in and kiss me."

Jesse said "Nat call your dad. She needs to get to a doctor and have her eyes checked."

Nat called his father and said "dad could you pick Rosalina up? She can't open her eyes at all. Her father is in a meeting but asked if you would pick her up."

Mr. Wolf said "yeah I'll pick her up Nat just have her get her things together. I'll also take her to the hospital you're coming with me."

"Nat said "I don't want to leave Rosalina she's scared."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat that's why I'm taking you to. I knew you wouldn't want to leave her side."

Nat hung up and said "Rosie my dad's on his way. Just give me the combination to your locker and I'll get your stuff."

Rosalina sighed and said "I'm sorry Nat you shouldn't have to do this. I'm sorry that I said I didn't need your help. My combination is 16, 4, 12 thanks for getting my stuff."

Nat left the office and grabbed Rosalina's bag. He ran back and set his hand on her shoulder. Tears stung in his eyes but he refused to cry Jesse hugged him and said "it'll be ok Nat it'll be ok."

Nat looked at Rosalina and said "Rosie please don't leave us. The band needs you but more importantly I need you."

Rosalina said "I know Nat but sometimes we don't have a say. I don't want to leave you either but no one really knows what's going on. Cancer can be so unpredictable that no one can honestly tell me how much time I have."

Jesse said "Nat stop this Rosalina needs us. It's wrong to sit here arguing when she's in trouble."

Mr. Wolf came in to the office and said "Jesse I said Nat was coming with me. You both don't need to sit with her. You have five minutes to decide whose coming with me."

Nat said "Jesse I have to go with dad. You should stay with Alex trust me. He's going to need you."

Jesse said "Nat I care about Rosalina to. I can't believe you'd be so selfish!"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat I'll tell you what's going on when I get home. Jesse needs to be around Rosalina. I'm sorry Nat but you guys couldn't make the choice on your own so I made it for you."

Nat hugged Rosalina and then asked the nurse for a pass back to class. Mr. Wolf said "Rosalina do you think you can walk to the car or do you need me to lead?"

Rosalina said "I'm going to need help because I can't open my eyes."

Mr. Wolf and Jesse led Rosalina to the car and drove her to the hospital. The doctors took one look at the x-rays of her eyes and confirmed the worst. Rosalina was going blind and there was nothing they could do about it.

Nurse Jesse came into the room and said "Rosalina I know that this must be hard for you. The best we can do is just put special drops in your eyes which will allow you to see."

Mr. Wolf put a protective arm around Rosalina and asked "how long until she can't see anything?"

Nurse Jesse said "the drops will allow some of her sight to be preserved. However she will have to use these drops for the rest of her life."

Rosalina started to cry in between her sobs she said "I wish Nat was here he'd know just what to say right now."

Mr. Wolf said "I know what Nat would tell you. He'd tell you that you are being very brave."

Jesse said "Rosalina I'm here for you and I won't leave. Nat loves you very much and it's my fault he's not here. If I'd just listened to him everything would be ok. Oh my god I forgot about Alex! I was supposed to help him with a song tonight."

Mr. Wolf said "Rosalina you have to tell Nat. He won't take it from anyone but you. It's not something that you can keep a secret from the band either. Copper can get music printed in Braille."

Rosalina said "I'm so scared Mr. Wolf. I know this is going to sound stupid put but please stay with me."

Mr. Wolf said "we're going to stay right here. Jesse and I will never leave you."

Rosalina said "if I can't see I'll be a burden to Nat. The rest of the band already is telling him to dump me. If I can't see I'm afraid that- that he might actually do it!"

Mr. Wolf spoke firmly but gently and said "Nat is a bigger person than that Rosalina. He has his moments where things upset him more than others but he if he loves someone he never will walk away. I have faith in my son that when you tell him what's wrong he will be understanding and try to help whenever he can."

Rosalina buried her face in her hands and cried. Her life was changing so fast and there were no breaks. She needed Nat now more than ever Mr. Wolf used his cell phone and told Copper to pick Nat up from school and take him to the hospital.

When Nat got there he threw he arms around Rosalina and said "Rosie thank god you're ok I need to see your beautiful eyes."

Rosalina burst into tears and Nat rubbed her back. He didn't understand what was going on and that worried him. He took a deep breath and asked "Jesse is Rosalina ever going to be able to ever open her eyes again?"

Jesse said "Nat don't get upset. She'll be able to open her eyes but she won't be able to see with her whole eye anymore."

Nat said "what Rosie can't be going blind! The doctors must be wrong about this. I need to be able to look into her beautiful eyes. They give me the inspiration to write that's why I wrote the song beautiful eyes."

Jesse said "just promise me and her one thing that you won't leave her."

Nat said "Rosie I'm never going to leave you. You've been very brave to be going through this without your father here. I love you if the rest of the band thinks I'm going to break up with you they're nuts! I'm not letting go of your hand no matter how hard the storm gets. No storm can break through our love Rosie."


	10. Rosalina goes public

**Rosalina goes public**

After Rosalina was discharged from the hospital she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide her illness from the press and her fans anymore. She talked to Nat again about going to the press. Nat asked his father who the reporter was who wrote the story on his mom.

Mr. Wolf said "the reporter's name was Kelly Smith. She almost became your new mother but we got into a fight. She didn't approve of me playing the song that you wrote for your mom before you went to bed. That's why I put it away."

Nat said "dad do you remember where she lives or anything? Rosalina is willing to talk to her and go public with this."

Mr. Wolf said "I'll drive both of you over there now. She lives about four blocks away from here."

Rosalina said "Nat put your arm around me please. I have to put these drops in and they hurt."

Nat put his arm around Rosalina and said "just squeeze my hand it'll be ok."

Mr. Wolf stopped the car in front of a large house. He said "she lives here Nat she might not remember you. Don't mention me at all either one of you. If you do she might refuse to do the interview."

Rosalina said "it happened years ago why is she still angry?"

Mr. Wolf said "Kelly is very sensitive. She takes things harder then most people. I was trying to find Mr. Rock bear for Nat and she kept yapping at me about the tape. I finally yelled at her to get the heck out of my house and my life."

Nat said "dad is it my fault that you and Kelly didn't get married? If it is I'm sorry she must have made you very happy."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat I don't ever want you to think that. The fight wasn't your fault we didn't see eye to eye on a lot more than that tape. She hated dogs and that didn't sit well with me. She tried to give E.T and Lucky flea baths and she called them flea bitten mongrels."

Rosalina said "well we should go talk to her. Thanks for the warning Mr. Wolf. We'll call you when we're ready to be picked up."

Nat and Rosalina walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. A pretty thirty year old woman answered the door. Nat politely said "are you Kelly Smith? My girlfriend and I would like to have an interview with you."

The woman studied Nat's face. Then she said "maybe I am maybe I'm not. It depends on who's looking for her and why."

Nat said "I'm Nat a member of the Naked Brothers Band. My girlfriend and I want to do a private interview."

The woman smiled and said "why didn't you just find another reporter? I quit doing interviews with your band after I dated the leader's father. I made mistakes and now I'm done. I gave that man the best year of my life and he chose those dumb dogs over me."

Nat said "please my dad said that you were an honest reporter. My girlfriend has cancer and wants to let the fans know. She won't talk to anyone else because they will get into her personal life. If you do the interview I'll tell you who my father is."

The woman said "get in here kid before I change my mind. You found the right house my name is Kelly Smith. I swore to myself that I'd never do an interview with the Naked Brothers Band again. However what you said about your little girlfriend has touched my heart."

Rosalina said "this is very kind of you Miss. Smith. Thank you for opening your lovely home to us."

Nat sat down in a chair and said "I promise that this won't take long. I always keep my word as soon as you cover Rosalina's story I will tell you who my father is."

Kelly Smith said "how much info do you want the public to have? It's all up to you Rosalina. Like Nat said you didn't go to any other reporter because you didn't want your personal life becoming involved."

Rosalina said "just get me a camera and Nat and I will record what we want the fans to know."

Kelly Smith got out the camera and said "I've hit record you guys just let me know when you're done talking."

Rosalina blinked back tears. Talking about this wasn't easy for her but Nat held he hand. She took a deep breath and said "Nat and I have a message for all of our fans. We don't want to scare you but I'm very sick. I have cancer I'm expected to live for another year at least. I'm also going blind and won't be able to read the wonderful fan letters that you guys write me everyday. I told one fan that I'm not afraid of anything expect for flying. I was wrong because now I'm afraid of not having enough time."

Nat said "now there is a way for you to help Rosalina. Our band is having a concert in Florida next month. The money from that concert will help pay for her treatments. Thank you for taking the time to listen to us. Have a great night everyone and don't forget about the concert. Rosalina and I will also be drawing names for three backstage passes. The tickets will be given out for three dollars a person."

Rosalina burst into tears after Kelly turned off the camera. Nat ran to her and whispered "it'll be ok Rosie hush it'll be ok."

Kelly said "Nat who is your father? You and I had a deal and you said you always keep your word."

Nat said "I'll tell you just let me comfort Rosalina first."

Rosalina said "Nat just tell her what she wants to know. It'll be so much easier she was very kind to help us."

Nat said "my father is John Wolf. You dated him when I was four years old. He never meant to hurt you Miss Smith. If you would just go to dinner with him tonight you'll see it."

Rosalina said "Nat you know darn well that your father is going to refuse to have dinner with her. After all that Miss Smith did for us we can't lie to her."

Kelly smiled at Nat and said "I knew who you were as soon as you knocked on my door. I never thought I see you again Nat. How's your little brother? I haven't seen him since he was just three. Oh god I've missed you kids so much. I'll take your father up on that dinner offer thank you Nat for being pushy about the interview. If you hadn't I would have spent the rest of my life waiting for a second chance."

Rosalina said "wait if you and Mr. Wolf were in love why did you give it up? This doesn't make any since Miss Smith."

Kelly said "well young lady Mr. Wolf and I just didn't see eye to eye on things. That tape that he kept playing for Nat broke my heart. Every time I heard him cry I wanted to hold him close. One night I didn't realize that he was doing something and asked him to put the tape away for good. He got mad and told me to move out. I became a rich and fancy reporter but I still wasn't happy. I missed you kids dearly and tried everything to be able to see you."

Nat said "dad told me something else. He said that you wouldn't remember me."

Kelly's smile faded and said "everyday I prayed that I'd be able to forget you. That was just wishful thinking on my part because the longer that I was away from you and Alex the more I loved and missed you."

Nat said "I'll call dad and see if he's willing to take you out to dinner. He never really meant to hurt you. I know my father his temper just got out of control."

Rosalina called Mr. Wolf and said "Nat did something that's a little crazy. He told Miss Smith who you are and said that you wanted to have dinner with her."

Mr. Wolf said "he did what? Oh my god! I haven't had a date in years. What do I wear? What do I say?"

Rosalina said "just be you. She already said that she adores Nat and Alex. That means all you have to do is make her fall in love with you."

Mr. Wolf said "that's the problem Rosalina. I'm not exactly her type she's a rich woman and I help my wife's friend manage the band."

Rosalina said "just come down and meet her and you'll see that money isn't what she wants. Relax and act natural that's how you told Nat to act around me."

Nat breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Rosalina give him the thumbs up sign. He knew that he shouldn't have set his father up on a date without talking to him first. Rosalina got off the phone and said "Nat your father is really nervous what was running through your head? Setting those two up could really be dangerous for the band. If things don't go right she can write a really bad review about the band."

Nat said "she won't do that because Alex and I will make sure everything goes perfectly. Rosalina you're looking at the master of love. Trust me I promise that everything will be perfect."

Kelly smiled when she saw Mr. Wolf's car pull into the driveway. She opened the door and shook his hand when he got out of the car. She said "John it's been such a long time. How have you been? Nat has grown so tall and handsome. He must have a hard time keeping the ladies off him."

Mr. Wolf said "he has those fans that send those crazy love letters every once in a while. All he wants is Rosalina. Well Kelly Copper will take the kids home and you and I can have a nice dinner."

Kelly said "John please sit down we have a lot to talk about. Nat and Rosalina can wait for a few minutes."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat can you and Rosalina call Copper so he can take you guys home? I plan on taking Miss Smith out for a nice dinner. Here use my phone and invite the band to spend the night so you and Alex aren't alone."

Nat called the Copper and the rest of the band. When Copper came to pick up Nat and Rosalina Nat said "wait until I tell Alex that we might have a new mother. I know that I was against anyone replacing mom but Alex needs a mom."

Copper sighed and said "don't say anything to Alex about this date. He doesn't hear the word maybe. If he hears you and Rosalina talking about your dad's date he'll assume that he's getting a new mother."

When they got to the house Alex ran to Nat and said "is Rosalina ok? Dad didn't tell me anything. I was so worried about you guys that I got sick."

Nat said "easy little brother. Rosalina is fine something was just a little wrong with her eyes."

Rosalina said "I should call my dad and let him know what the doctors said. Can I use the phone Nat?"

Nat said "sure then you're having dinner with us. I'll walk you home it can be a group date."

Rosalina said "Nat I'll get my own dinner at home. I really can't face the guys right now. It's going to be hard enough telling my dad."

Nat said "Rosie I love you. The guys will understand we all want to help you. That's why we want to perform this concert for you."

Rosalina said "that's just it Nat. I've always done everything for myself. Cancer has changed me. It's forcing me to rely on my friends and family. I hate doing this to you Nat."

Alex said "Rosalina you ok? Jesse and I are worried about you. Please tell me the truth Nat."

Jesse came into the room and said "Alex come over here. Sit with me ok. Nat and Rosalina need to talk alone for a minute lets go upstairs."

Alex took Jesse's hand and the two of them went upstairs. Jesse hugged Alex and said "I love you Al. I'm going to tell you the truth. Nat is going to kill me."

Alex said "Jesse you're scaring me. Why would Nat want to kill you? What's wrong with Rosalina?"

Jesse said "Al Rosalina is going blind. She has to put drops in her eyes so she can preserve a small amount of her vision."

Alex buried his face in his pillow and grabbed Mr. Rock bear out from inside the case. Jesse hugged him and said "hush Alex Nat will freak if he knew that I told you. I need you to just pretend that nothing happened. I think I know something that'll cheer you up."

Jesse leaned over and kissed Alex on the lips softly. Alex said "what the heck was that! I love you but this is too fast. Can we please slow down Jesse?"

Jesse said "what is this bear? Did your mom give it to you? You miss her very much don't you Al. This must be very hard for you and Nat. I don't know what I'd do without my mom. She's always there for me in ways that my dad can't be."

Alex said "Jesse I'm serious please slow down. I'm only ten years old I'm not ready for a kiss on the lips. Yes Nat had his first kiss when he was six but that was different. I don't want you to kiss me because I depressed. I want you to kiss me because you love me. Do we have a deal Jesse?"

Jesse said "Alex yes if that's how you want it. Come here so I can mess up your hair. That's the sort of thing that Juanita did isn't it? Oh how could I be so stupid you still love her don't you Alex."

Alex sobbed "no I hate her! She used me and cheated on me! I could have dealt with her doing one of those things to me but not both. You would never do this to me would you Jesse."

Jesse hugged Alex and started to tell him that she would never dream of hurting him when Nat came upstairs and said "alright you two dad just came back from his date. I sorry I didn't tell you Al. Please don't over react that'll upset Rosalina."

Jesse asked "Nat how did it go?"

Nat said "well I'm not sure. He brought her home so the band could meet her. I think that it went well. He's never brought anyone of his dates home before."

Alex asked "Nat is dad going to marry her? I hope he does because I miss having a mom around."

Nat said "I don't know Alex. I hope he does to. It'll make things so much better at home."

Jesse said "we won't find out unless we go downstairs and meet her. Alex what ever happens between your dad and this woman it won't replace your mom. No one can ever replace her. She did so much for the band what she did is something that no one can ever take away."

Nat said "Al I set dad up with this woman. Dad dated her before a short time after mom died. She's a reporter and she remembers us. She missed us after dad forced her to move out.

Alex, Nat and Jesse walked downstairs and saw their father and the rest of the band sitting next to Kelly Smith. She smiled at Alex and motioned for him to come closer to her. Alex slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down next to his father.

Kelly said "you've gotten so big Alex. The last time I saw you, you were so short."

Alex said "excuse me but I don't know you. Dad I think she's a little off her nut."

Kelly said "oh I'm so sorry. You were so little when I left you wouldn't remember."

Mr. Wolf said "we can talk more in the morning. It's late and I should drive you home."

Kelly said "thank you John I had a wonderful time tonight. I hope that we can have more nights like this. I'll take the kids to school on Monday. That way Alex can get to know me."

Mr. Wolf said "I usually take them to school. I work so much that it's really the only time I get to spend with them."

Kelly said "alright but I pick them up from school. That might be better because we'll have more time to talk."

Nat sighed as he watched Kelly and his dad leave. Tomas's voice broke the silence she seems nice. I hope that your dad stays with her she a lot nicer then that dumb maid your dad hired a short time after your mom died."

No one but Jesse noticed that Alex had gone upstairs. Jesse was concerned and followed him to his dad's bed room. The door was locked and Jesse heard him sobbing. Jesse knocked on the door and said "Alex you ok? I'll go get us some milk and we can talk about this."

Alex opened the door and said "Jesse dad's going to marry this woman. I don't even know her I don't want someone I don't know to be who I see as my mom. Jesse said "it doesn't have to be that way. She really makes your dad happy you have to admit that she's better than that dumb maid."

Alex buried his face in Jesse's shirt and she rubbed his back. Jesse wanted to take his pain away but she didn't know how. Then she saw Alex holding a small box with a ring inside it. Jesse said "that was your mom's wedding ring. You think that your dad wants to give that ring to Miss Kelly don't you."

Alex said "he showed it to Nat and Rosalina and asked if he should by a new one. He wouldn't buy a new ring unless he was getting married again. He just met this woman again today. I don't understand Jesse why does he need to get married again anyway. We have all the family we need right here."

Jesse said "your dad thinks that you and Nat need a motherly hand to guide you. I don't really understand grownups either. I just trust that they know what's best for me."

Alex hugged Jesse and she rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Then she carried him into his bed room and lied down beside him and fell asleep herself.


	11. wedding bells are ringing?

**Wedding bells are ringing?**

Monday afternoon Miss. Kelly was waiting for Nat and Alex. She hadn't felt this happy in years. She wanted everyday to be like this for the rest of her life. Nat came out to the car first and got in. She smiled at him and asked "how was school? Nat is your brother upset about something? He seems to hate me for no reason. Is it just me personally or does he hate all women that your dad might marry?"

Nat said "Alex isn't upset with you. I really don't know what's bothering him. If he was upset he'd tell me."

Alex came out to the car and sat down next Nat. He didn't even look at Kelly he just stared out the window. Kelly tried starting a pleasant conversation but Alex kept staring out the window. When they got to the house Kelly said "Alex I really want to try to be your friend. I might not know your favorite song or what your favorite subject is in school. What I do know is when your dad forced me to move out I missed you very much. I hope that'll count for something until I figure the rest out."

Alex snapped "just shut up! I hate it when people try and act like my mother! You will never be my mother! If my dad really loved you he wouldn't have made you move out! Wake up and smell the coffee you dumb stupid lady!"

Kelly turned away from Nat and Alex. Tears were slowly pouring down her cheeks. Nat couldn't see her tears but he had been with Rosalina long enough to know when a girl was either crying or was close to tears. He set his hand on her shoulder and asked "Miss Kelly you ok? Alex really didn't mean that. He's just having a hard time adjusting to the idea of dad getting remarried."

Kelly sobbed "Nat I'm ok really. I just need to go home for awhile I'll still meet your dad for dinner tonight."

Nat went into the house and found Alex sitting by himself in the living room crying. Nat said "Alex what were you thinking! This isn't just any woman that dad is dating. She's a reporter that means that she has power over the band. She and dad have to stay together! If you wreck this I'll never speak to you again ever."

Alex ran into Nat's chest and sobbed. Nat opened his arms and pulled Alex into a hug. Nat sighed and rubbed his brother's back. Then his dad came into the room and said "what's the matter kiddo? Come here sport did something happen at school today?"

Alex ran to his father and sobbed "I'm sorry dad. I did something terrible. I'm so sorry dad. I didn't realize that she meant so much to you."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat go upstairs please. I left a gift for Kelly in my closet."

Once Nat had gone upstairs Mr. Wolf said "Alex what did you do? You can tell me anything. I need you to understand that Al."

Alex sniffed and said "dad I told Miss. Kelly to stop acting like my mom. I said that she would never be my mom. I'm so sorry dad Nat said I made her cry. I hate seeing adult women cry. It makes me feel guilty dad."

Alex gave his dad a hug and then grabbed himself a glass of milk. Tears stung his cheeks but he quickly brushed them away. Jesse knocked on the door and Alex opened it. Jesse saw the tears in Alex's eyes and said "you got into a fight with Miss. Kelly didn't you. I don't get why you don't like her Al. She's so kind and friendly. Al your dad isn't going to rush into this. He loves you and Nat too much to get married then have it not work."

Alex sighed and said "I miss mom so much. Jesse I don't understand why Miss. Kelly is trying to make me forget her. I don't even remember mom so why do I miss her so much? This doesn't make any sense and I don't like it."

Jesse hugged Alex and ruffled his hair. Jesse said "when I realized that I was in love with you it didn't feel right but we're making it work aren't we?"

Alex said "Jesse you and I dating isn't the same as dad getting married. I have to approve of her though because she can write a really awful review of the band if dad breaks up with her."

Jesse started to tell Alex that it was the same thing when the doorbell rang. Alex answered the door and saw Kelly standing outside. Her face had been washed clean of all traces of tears. She smiled at Alex and gave Jesse a hug.

Jesse said "Miss Kelly Mr. Wolf is waiting for you in the living room. He has a surprise for you."

Alex sighed and said "Miss Kelly I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just upset that dad's going to get married again. The band won't be the center of his life anymore I'm afraid that I- I won't be the center of his life anymore."

Kelly smiled at Alex and said "Alex I'm not mad. You just forced me to see my own fears. I worry about how your dad really feels about me to. If you kids don't like me he might refuse to marry me. It's normal for kids that have lived with a single parent for such a long time to act this way when their mother or father gets married again. I'm proud of you Alex for not holding back your feelings."

Alex said "dad's in the living room. He has a present for you from all of us."

Then Nat came into the kitchen and said "Al please don't make her cry again."

Kelly said "I love you Nat. What your brother said this afternoon was just his normal feelings about his fear of loosing your dad."

Nat said "Miss Kelly please don't say that just yet. I barely know you."

Kelly said "ok Nat now where's your father? I heard that he has a special gift for me."

Mr. Wolf came into the kitchen and kissed Kelly on the lips. He held a small box behind his back. He said "Kelly I love you so much. Would you like to send the rest of your life with me?"

Kelly started to cry and said "yes oh god yes! We've only known each other for a few days. John I think that we should wait for a little bit. The problem last time was that we went too fast. I don't want to hurt Nat and Alex. They're old enough to remember me and this time I want things to run smoothly."

Nat said "we have rehearsal tonight dad. Don't worry about when you get home. Alex and I are old enough to stay home by ourselves."

Alex said "Rosalina shouldn't come tonight. She needs her rest I no that it's your choice but please tell her to rest. I want her to get better Nat."

Nat said "Alex Rosalina is really sick. She's going blind that's not something that can be fixed with rest."

Alex ran into Jesse's arms crying. Jesse rubbed his back and said "hush, hush Alex Rosalina is fine. She's just having a rough time the band will help her with this."

Alex said "alright Jesse but someone will have to call her. She doesn't know that we are having rehearsal."

Nat said "I'll call her Alex. Please go wait upstairs because I have to ask you something."

Nat called Rosalina she answered on the third ring. She sounded tired and lifeless when said "Nat I can't make it to rehearsal. I really don't feel up to it I'm sorry."

Nat felt tears burning in his eyes but he refused to cry. He sat down in a chair and asked "what's wrong you really don't sound like yourself?"

Rosalina said "I haven't slept in two days. My eyes really hurt my dad wants me to go into the emergency room tonight. I'm scared Nat and he won't stay with me while I'm there. He'll come and see me in the morning after they've already told me what's wrong."

Nat said "Rosie promise me that you won't go any where. The band needs you – I need you Rosie."

Rosalina sobbed "Nat please spend the night with me again. I can't sleep in the hospital by myself."

Nat said "Rosie I'll sneak in the back and I'll bring E.T with me. Just get some rest and feel better ok."

Nat hung up and said "Jesse I'm sneaking out to go see Rosalina. She's in the hospital again. Her eyes are really hurt I'm taking E.T with me. I need you to stall Copper, my dad, and Alex."

I'm spending the night with her. She's really scared Jesse or I wouldn't be doing this. I'll be home in time to make it look like I've been at home all night. I'll be at school in the morning. I'm going to head out now just tell Copper that I took E.T for a walk."

Jesse said "ok Nat just be careful."

Nat gave Jesse a hug and said "thank you Jesse. I owe you big time I'll hurry back as soon as I can."

Nat grabbed E.T's leash and called her. Then he called Rosalina's cell phone and told her that he was on the way. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt sick. He had never sneaked out of the house before.

When he reached the hospital he climbed in Rosalina's open window. Rosalina threw her arms around him. E.T jumped into Rosalina's lap and licked her cheeks. Rosalina giggled and petted her head.

Nat said "have the doctors looked at you yet?"

Rosalina said "yes they took a lot of blood tests and they still don't know. I'm really tired please sing my favorite song that you wrote for me."

Nat sang _"you went to go and live your life. Why did you have to go? You're my only love my only never ending love Rosalina. You took my heart away and now I miss you so. You are my never ending love Rosalina."_

Rosalina lied down and closed her eyes. The last thing she felt before she was asleep was Nat's arm around her. Nat waited until he was sure that Rosalina was asleep then he got up and left the room. Nat got back to his apartment and let E.T in the back door and then he climbed in his bedroom window.

Alex was awake when Nat came into the bedroom. Alex ran to him and asked "where have you been dad and Miss. Kelly are out looking for you? Dad's worried sick Jesse said you took E.T for a walk. Dad waited for three hours before he and Miss Kelly went to look for you."

Nat said "I went to spend the night with Rosalina in the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Al. I had to sneak out because dad wouldn't have let me. Her dad wouldn't spend the night with her. He just checked her in and gave her a kiss. She was scared to death Alex."

Alex said "Nat you should have talked to dad. Miss. Kelly was crying she thought that she'd driven you to run away from home. Is Rosalina going to be ok?"

Nat said "the doctors have no clue about what's wrong. They've done at least twelve blood tests and don't know anything!"

Nat and Alex were asleep when their dad and Miss. Kelly came home. Mr. Wolf went upstairs to see if Alex knew where Nat was and found him lying in his bed safe and asleep. Mr. Wolf turned on the light and shook Nat hard. Nat woke up with a start and said "dad let me explain myself. Rosalina needed me she's in the hospital again. I had to sneak out because she wanted me to spend the night."

Mr. Wolf said "I thought you were more trustworthy than that. Go back to sleep in the morning we're going to talk about this. Kelly moved in with us so we could see if she would fit in our family. She packed up her things and moved out because she thought you ran away from home."

Nat lied in bed thinking about the way things would have been if he hadn't snuck out. Silent tears ran down his cheeks and landed on E.T's soft brown fur. Alex woke up and said "I had that dream again Nat can I sleep with you?"

Nat didn't say anything he just patted the empty side of the bed. Alex climbed into the bed and lied down. Nat wiped away his tears and sniffed quietly. He didn't want Alex to know about what had happened between him and their dad. Alex sat up and said "Nat I heard dad and Miss. Kelly yelling at each other. Did I do something wrong again? Please don't hate me if I did Nat I'm sorry."

Nat said "you have really cold feet Al. Get these icicles off me! What do you do stick these things in ice water?"

Alex laughed and kicked Nat hard with his left foot. Alex said "this isn't my fault is it. Have you been crying please tell me what's wrong?"

Nat said "you didn't start the fight I did. Go to sleep Alex before I kick you so hard you fall out of bed."

Alex said "how did you sneaking out cause a fight? Dad's not like that Nat he wouldn't take his anger out on anybody else."

Nat said "go to sleep squirt! I don't mean it like that Alex I mean that Miss. Kelly moved in to dad's life and then she moved out because of me. Dad's pretty hurt we have to get him and Miss. Kelly back together."

Alex said "why don't we just get some sleep and take care of this in the morning. This is your mess anyway. I'll help you fix this but it's going to take time."

Nat said "go to sleep little bro. I'll fix this with a little bit of music and a lot of time."


	12. A wedding changes everything

**A wedding changes everything**

Nat got out of bed and went into the room where his keyboard was kept. He sat down on the guest bed and began to play. Nat didn't know what to do he had really screwed things up he heard his dad crying in the living room. He had only seen his father cry once and that was when that maid that had been staying with them had moved out.

Nat sighed he had always thought that music would fix everything. Now that he actually tried it with something other than Rosalina it was hard. Every note he played didn't sound strong enough. He closed his eyes and spoke into the evening sky "mom I really screwed up. Dad really loved this woman and I went out with out telling him so she thought that I ran away from home. How do I fix this? Dad is really heart broken you always knew the right note to play to show your feelings please teach me how to do that."

Nat opened his eyes when he heard a voice say "Nat what's going on? What are you doing up? You ok?"

Nat turned and saw his father standing in the doorway. Nat said "I was just asking mom for advice. I really messed up big time dad. Rosalina called and she was scared. I didn't think I just knew that I had to go to her. I'm really sorry I didn't think that sneaking out would ruin everything."

Mr. Wolf said "Miss Kelly called tonight. She's moving back in first thing in the morning. She heard you playing and could tell that you were sad. That was when she knew that it wasn't her fault and agreed to come back. You have your mother's gift to use music to show feelings. I was wondering when you'd actually use it. Things are finally turning around for our family. I'm not mad at you for wanting to help Rosalina. I'm upset that you snuck out. I was worried sick about you Nat you're my son and I was afraid I'd lost you."

Nat yawned and said "dad I love you to. I should really get some sleep. Miss Kelly is a very special person I'd be glad to call mom."

Meanwhile Alex heard Nat and his father talking and got up to find out what was going on. He went over to the guest room door and listened he heard Nat say that he would call Miss Kelly mom and burst into tears. Then he heard his dad exit the room and ran into the bedroom. He threw himself on to Nat's bed and cried himself to sleep."

Nat came into the room and climbed into bed. He didn't even realize that Alex was in the bed. He just lied down and fell asleep. In the middle of the night Mr. Wolf shook Nat gently. Nat yawned and asked "dad what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

Mr. Wolf shook his head no and sadly said "Rosalina past away last night. Her father just called and asked if you wanted to see her before they took her away. I'm sorry so sorry Nat."

Nat took a deep shuttering breath and said "I shouldn't have left her. I thought something was wrong. She sounded like she was barley alive when I called her. Do you think she knew I loved her?"

Mr. Wolf said "I don't think I know she did. Right before she died the radio played girl of my dreams. The nurse said she died with a smile on her face. She wasn't in any pain at the end Nat. Her father was with her and he held her hand the whole time. You did all you could have done for her. You did more then any doctor could've done you sat with her and helped end her pain. It's ok to cry Nat I know you miss her."

Nat moaned and put his face in his hands. His body shook with sobs but he refuse to let his father hug him. He didn't want to accept the fact that Rosalina was dead. Alex sat up and asked "dad what's wrong with Nat?"

Mr. Wolf told Alex to get back into his own bed and he'd explain everything in the morning. Nat said "dad I'll tell him. Al Rosalina past away last night she wasn't in any pain though."

Alex hugged Nat and asked "you ok Nat? I know you must be really hurt."

Nat said sadly "I'm ok little bro. I know that she's in a better place. I'll always miss her but I'll always know that I'll see her again."

Alex asked "how are we going to tell the guys? I don't think I can Nat."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat do you want me to take you to see Rosalina before the doctors remove her body from the room? No Alex you can't go see her they won't let you in the room. Plus Nat needs sometime alone to say goodbye to the girl of his dreams."

Nat sobbed and said "dad I would like to see her. I can't tell the guys though this is just like loosing mom all over again."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat I know this is hard. Pull yourself together please you're the band leader it's your responsibility to tell the guys."

Alex lied back down in bed after giving Nat another hug. Nat smiled a small smile and said "dad could we get flowers for Rosalina's parents? I want them to know how sorry I am."

Mr. Wolf said "I already called in an order for white roses and babies breathe. That was Rosalina's favorite type of flower."

Nat grabbed his coat and went out to the car. His father drove him to the hospital where Rosalina was. Nat ran into the room Rosalina was in. He saw her father kneeling on the floor crying. Nat stood back he didn't want to inter fear with a father saying goodbye.

Rosalina's father stood up and motioned for Nat to come closer. Nat sighed and he took Rosalina's hand it was cold but she looked peaceful and happy. Nat let a couple of tears slide on to Rosalina's blanket. His heart ached but he knew that he had to stay strong. He took a deep breath and said "Rosie I know you can't hear me but you mean the world to me. I'm going to say something that I haven't said before I don't know what I would have done if I never met you. I love you so much Rosie. I guess this is goodbye please wait for me banana. I don't care how many angels in heaven want you. I'll always be your strawberry no matter what."

Then a doctor came in to remove Rosalina and said "I'm sorry for your loss. Rosalina died when she heard one of your songs. She seemed happy and relaxed."

Nat moved away from the bed and let the doctor move her out of the room. Mr. Wolf came into the room and said "Nat we should go home ok. You were very brave Nat. She could hear you. When you die for a while part of your sprit stays for a few minutes. She heard everything you said ok."

Nat said "dad I really need a hug. I wish mom was still here."

Mr. Wolf said "that's why Miss Kelly is moving in. She is going to be a motherly like figure. She should be waiting at the house for us. I don't you to hold rehearsal tonight out of respect for Rosalina."

Nat nodded he really didn't feel like singing anyway. He sighed and asked "dad can I still play something for her just with the keyboard?"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat Miss Kelly and I are going to postpone our wedding so you can go to the funeral and wake."

Nat sighed and put his head in his hands. Mr. Wolf spoke gently and said "Nat I want you to calm down. The band is going to need you to be strong. You should call Cooper first just in case the others start asking him questions. Then you should call Jesse her and Rosalina have known each other forever. Make sure you let them know the time of the wake tomorrow. Rosalina's father said it was a two in the afternoon. It's alright for you to play one of your old songs that you wrote for her. In fact her dad asked if the band would play at her funeral. It's up to you Nat but I think that Rosalina would like that."

Nat screamed "dad would you shut your mouth! I just need to be alone right now! I'll tell the guys when I can talk with out crying about it."

Mr. Wolf parked the car in the driveway. Then he let Nat out and gave him a hug. Nat went upstairs and found Miss Kelly sitting on Alex's bed with him in her lap. Nat was too upset to acknowledge her. Miss Kelly sighed and wrapped her arms around Alex. Nat flopped on his bed and thought about how things should have been and used to be.

Nat sat up a while later and found that he'd been covered with a blanket. He was surprised to see Miss Kelly sitting in his mother's rocking chair beside his bed. She spoke gently and said something that Nat hadn't heard in a long time. Miss Kelly said "good morning my handsome little star."

Nat opened his eyes and said "mom is that you?"

Miss Kelly said "Nat sweetie it's Miss. Kelly. I was worried about you. Alex told me about Rosalina. You fell asleep and were shaking I covered you up with a quilt that your mother made and then sat down so if you wanted to talk you could. You look like you could use a hug."

Nat leaned into Miss Kelly's safe warm arms. The tears that he'd been holding back all day came out at once. Miss Kelly rubbed his back and whispered "it's ok Nat, its ok baby."

When Nat stopped crying he looked at Miss Kelly and said "softly thank you. I haven't had anyone help me like this since I don't even remember when. Dad tries but he's not the best at stuff like this. He wants me to tell the guys but I can't do it. If I tell them then I'll have to admit that she's – gone and – is never coming – back. Her dad wants me to play at the funeral in two days but I can't. At least I don't think I can do it right now."

Miss Kelly didn't say a word. All she did was pull Nat closer. Then she pointed to a picture of the band and said "think a little deeper. I'll be downstairs if you need to talk to me."

Nat stared at the picture of the band that Miss. Kelly had pointed to. Alex and Cooper were right next to him on either side. Then he remembered that she'd been pointing to the left directly. He couldn't believe that Miss Kelly expected him to lean on Alex. There was a time when he would have without question but after he saw Miss Kelly holding him on her lap he saw that as grownup as Alex pretended to be he still was a child and he needed his older brother to be strong for him.

Meanwhile Alex was sitting on the couch with his dad and Miss Kelly. Alex asked a question that his dad knew would come eventually. Alex asked "dad Nat said that Rosalina went to a better place. Where is that better place and how do we get there? Is mom there to dad?"

Mr. Wolf said "Alex look at me. Rosalina went to heaven. Remember when you and Nat went to church with me? The teachers at Sunday school told you that after you died if you were a good person you went to a beautiful place where the sun always shined and no one ever hurts. Your mother is there Alex. She had the heart of an angel and would do anything for you kids. One day you'll see her again but it won't be anytime soon. Now why don't you go play?"

Alex said "it's hard to have fun when I won't be able to tease Nat about snuggling with Rosalina anymore. I don't even think that skating will cheer me up right now. Jesse isn't going to take it well and I don't know how to cheer her up. She's so much older than I am and I miss Juanita. I never admitted it before but I do."

Mr. Wolf said "I think we both know that you'll find Juanita at your favorite skate park. You have to fix things with her as a friend first before you can even think about dating her."

Miss Kelly gently added "be gentle when you end it with Jesse. She's a sweet girl and she's going to be really sad about Rosalina. Go have fun with your friends your dad and I will help Nat."

Alex said "I told Nat a long time ago I'd always have his back. I meant it when I said it to. Rosalina was my friend to. I'll miss her but I know that Nat is taking a harder hit then I ever will."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex go have fun with Juanita. Nat is alright he's just upset because Rosalina's father asked me to have him sing at the funeral and the wake. He also doesn't know how to tell the guys and still keep the band together."

Alex said "can I just go talk to him first? I think he really needs his brother right now."

Mr. Wolf said "Al come here I don't want you to get hurt. Nat is under pressure and he has to think about what song he's going to sing at the funeral in two days. Go have fun with Juanita. That's what Nat needs you to do and what Rosalina would want also."

Alex carefully snuck upstairs to his and Nat's room. Nat was sitting up staring at the picture of the band and crying. Alex climbed up on to his brother's bed and said "I'll tell the guys for you. You shouldn't have to tell them. Rosalina was your girlfriend. You have enough stress right now. I just want to help Nat please don't push me away."

Nat smiled for the first time in a long while and said "that would be very nice of you Alex. I'll be with you all the way."

Alex took his cell out and called Cooper first. Cooper answered the phone on the first ring like he always did. Cooper said "hey Alex what do you need kid?"

Alex sighed and Nat squeezed his hand tight. Alex sadly said "Rosalina past away last night. Don't hang up Coop Nat has some information for you about the wake."

Nat took the phone tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He swallowed the lump in throat and said "hey Coop don't worry I'm ok. The funeral is in two days and the wake is tomorrow from two until midnight. I know I can't believe it either well I should call the rest of them. I'll see you tomorrow Cooper I know it happened so fast."

Nat hung up tears shined in his eyes and he said "Alex I can't call anybody else tonight. I thought we'd be together forever. Now I'm starting to think that forever means nothing. I used to think that we were young, stupid, and, invincible. Now Alex I'm not so sure this type of stuff isn't supposed to happen until we're old and lived our lives."

Alex sighed and said "Nat Rosalina is still with us. She wanted the band to stay together she knew that you loved her. She spent the last two years of her life happy because you two were finally a couple."

Nat said "thanks Alex I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Alex said "you'd be fine Nat I love you but give yourself credit. Don't say that you can't make it with out someone. You didn't think that you could survive without mom but you pulled through that. Dad said that we need to each pick out a picture of her and the band together to put up around the coffin during the funeral. Her dad wants it closed so that the press doesn't try to take pictures of her. Why would the press inter fear with this private moment?"

Nat said "Alex we're famous nothing in our lives is ever private. There are kind people who work for the press like Miss. Kelly and the there're evil ones who only want to make money. It's very rare to find a reporter like Miss Kelly who sees us as people who think, breathe and, bleed."

Alex said "so when you die Nat reporters will try to get pictures of your dead body? I don't understand people sometimes. I think that death should be kept private even if you're famous or not."

Nat sighed and said "help me choose a song to sing at the funeral and wake tomorrow. No Alex I'm not singing crazy car, alien clones, or I could be! This is a serious matter Alex so those songs are inappropriate. Help me choose a soft sweet song that shows how much I love her."

Alex said "Nat that's not what I was going to suggest. What was that song called that you used to sing to her when ever she cried? That really shows how much you love her. I forget what it's called now but she really loved it."

Nat said "Alex you're a genius the song is called Rosalina. I don't think I can sing tomorrow though because even just thinking about her name hurts. I don't know if I can say it."

Alex said "at the wake dad says that you're singing with the band. You can sing the main part of it and the rest of us can sing her name. I'll stand right beside you on the left. Cooper will be on your right. If you feel upset at all grab both of our hands in yours and we'll get you through this Nat."

Nat hugged his little brother and for the first time since he went to bed the night before Nat felt like he was ok. He picked up the phone and called Tomas and told him everything. Tomas insisted on calling David and told Nat to be safe. Then Nat hung up with Tomas and called Qaasim and Jesse. Jesse was spending the night with Qaasim so Nat only had to make one more phone call. He gave Qaasim the information though because Jesse was sobbing so hard Nat couldn't understand her.

Alex said "Nat for the funeral when you have to sing alone what are you going to sing?"

Nat said "I was thinking about doing that song that I said would never see the light of day. Now that there's no danger of her holding on I think that would be perfect. I'll just need to use guitar and not keyboard. I hope her dad's ok with that Alex because that's all I got."

Alex said "Nat he'll love it. Stop stressing yourself out. Let's just get some sleep ok Nat."

Nat said "not until I'm sure that you know when to come in Alex. Here I'll start first Nat sang _"You went to go and live your life but why did you have to go. You're my one and only love my never ending love."_

Nat stopped singing and said "now you and the guys come in with her name twice. I'll give you thumbs up when it's your turn and then you pass it along to the guys. Then I come in again with Nat sang_ "you took my heart away. Now I miss you so. I'll never be the same. I'll miss you until I die. You are my love my only ending love."_

Nat gave Alex the thumbs up sign and Alex sang _"Rosalina"_

Nat said "thank you little bro. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Alex said "what did I tell you earlier? Stop saying you can't live with out people. You can Nat you'd be fine with out me. Dad helps as best he can and here's something to look forward to dad and Miss. Kelly are getting married a few days before Christmas."

Nat said "I can't believe that Christmas is only three weeks away. Rosalina loved Christmas time. This is going to be the band's first Christmas tour without Rosalina. This is really going to be hard and I might have to go to the press with this. The fans are going to freak. I'm freaking out Alex what about the duet I always sing with her? What other girl can we get to sing her harmony? Jesse can't sing the part Alex. I won't have this tour ruined because of one song being messed up. As much as it's going to kill me to do will have to find a new base player. She has to have a voice that can hit the harmony in let it snow. I don't want to change anything in that song because Rosalina wrote it."

Alex sighed and sat down on the bed then he said "Nat we can always rewrite the harmony. The chances of us finding another girl with the exact same voice range as Rosalina are slim to none. Let's just get some sleep things always look brighter in the morning."

Nat sighed and mumbled "tomorrow I'm going to have to truly say goodbye to the girl of my dreams and watch the press try to swarm over her dead body. Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life."

Then Nat and Alex turned out the light and went to sleep. Only one of them truly understood how different this Christmas was going to be for better or for worse for the band and their family.


	13. goodbye Rosalina

**Goodbye Rosalina**

The next morning Nat felt like his heart was in his shoes. He got up and pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a black dress shirt. Then he gently woke Alex up and told him that they had to get ready. Tears rolled down Nat's cheeks as he got dressed he brushed them away when Miss Kelly came upstairs to check on him and Alex.

Miss Kelly was wearing a full length black dress. She hugged Nat and said gently "do you know what you're singing today and at the funeral in three days?"

Nat sighed and said "yeah thanks for your help yesterday. I just couldn't believe that it happened. She was so young and strong Miss Kelly. I thought she'd fight this I guess that this was one of those things that people can't fight."

Miss Kelly sighed and said "she fought so hard Nat. You did the best thing you could have done for her. You were right next to her until she fell asleep the night she died. You showed her pure love and chased away her fears."

Nat leaned into Miss Kelly's warm arms and cried again. Then Alex said "Nat we forgot to tell the guys that they are playing at the wake. They don't even know the song Rosalina. You never recorded it you only sang it when she cried and she never cried in front of Tomas, Cooper, and David. She only cried in front of you and me. It means that you have to use another song."

Nat said "oh this is just great! I can't think of another song that meant as much to her as that one. Alex why didn't you tell me last night before I hung up with Cooper? Cooper would have helped me come up with one that would work and the guys know."

Miss Kelly said "Nat let me hear the songs that are soft and sweet. Maybe I can help you pick one."

Mr. Wolf called from down stairs "Nat Qaasim's on the phone. He has a question about the Christmas tour if the dates of that are going to change."

Nat said "I have a bigger problem right now dad. The song I was going to play for Rosalina the rest of the band doesn't know it. I need to find another one right now."

Miss. Kelly said "Nat what is that one song that is real gentle and sweet?"

Nat said "oh that's everybody cries at least once. I really don't think that I should play that."

Alex said "Nat we have exactly one hour to get there. Grab your stuff and let's go!"

Nat sighed he hated rushing but he had to. He grabbed his coat and walked out to the car. When they got to the funeral home Cooper and the others were already there. Nat got out of the car and hugged Jesse who was sobbing her heart out. Qaasim clapped Nat on the back and asked "why do you have your guitar Nat? We're not holding rehearsal after this are we?"

Nat sighed and said "I forgot to tell you last night but her dad wants us to sing today and at the funeral. Today you guys sing with me we're doing everybody cries at least once. I'm not sure what song to sing in three days."

Cooper said "Nat the rest of us don't have our instruments. Can you and Alex do this by yourselves? I'm sorry but if we want to see Rosalina without it being crowded we have to go now. I don't have a chance to run everybody back to their houses and grab their stuff. Are you faking having it together so your dad doesn't know you hurt or are you really ok?"

Nat said "I'm really ok Coop I just need to say goodbye. Let's just go in and get this over with. Alex you ok little bro?"

Alex stayed beside his father and Miss Kelly until they were inside the funeral home. Rosalina's father was standing by the coffin tears falling down his cheeks. Nat walked up to the coffin first. He sighed as he looked at her small frame lying in the coffin.

Nat said "oh Rosie I said I wasn't afraid of anything. I lied I was afraid of loosing you. Now I guess that fear doesn't matter any more. I will always love you so much Rosie. Goodbye Rosalina but I know that this isn't forever. Wait for me ok Rosalina. I'll wait for you always as long as it takes."

Then Nat kissed Rosalina's cheek and let Alex go up and see her. Alex whispered "Rosalina I know you and I weren't really friends but I'll miss you. Why did you have to leave the band hanging? Practice just won't be the same without you and Nat breaking it early so you can make out. Goodbye Rosalina I'll miss you."

Tomas went up next tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He said "Rosalina we didn't take a lot of time to get to know each other. I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you. I'll miss you Rosalina rest in peace ok."

Jesse went up next. She tried to say something but she burst into tears. She ran from the funeral home. Nat touched Alex's shoulder and said "go help Jesse she's really taking it hard."

Alex said "Nat I can't help her. I don't know how to talk to her. She's not going to be my girlfriend for much longer. I still love Juanita Nat. If I try to comfort her and then break up with her she'll never speak to me again."

Nat said "part of friendship is cheering someone up when they're sad. Go talk to Jesse please."

Alex walked outside to Cooper's truck and set his hand on Jesse's arm. Jesse wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Alex you scared me baby. Why aren't you with Nat and the others? You and Nat have to sing in a little bit. What are you doing standing outside of Cooper's truck in the middle of winter?"

Alex said "I'm standing here because my friend is hurting on the inside. Plus Nat asked me to talk to you. I'm also here because I don't think that we are working as a couple. I love Juanita. She might have hurt me but I can't do things with you that I can with her. You hate skate boarding and she loves it. You don't beat me up she beats me up on a daily bases. I can't stand having my hair ruffled you do it all the time. Juanita never does its complicated all you really need to understand plainly and simply is I don't love you more than a friend. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

Jesse put her head in her hands and sobbed then she punched Alex in the face. Alex didn't leave. Instead he got closer to her and gently lifted her tear stained face so she had to look at him. He sighed and said gently "Jesse I'm sorry. I'm an idiot ok. That's not the point though the point is you are my friend. I'm sorry I hurt you now let's go say goodbye to Rosalina before Nat has a major meltdown."

Jesse threw her arms around Alex and sobbed hard. Alex gently helped Jesse out of Cooper's truck and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. By then time Alex and Jesse reentered the funeral home Nat was as Alex had predicted having an emotional meltdown. He had his face buried in his hands and his guitar on his lap. Alex ran to his brother and sat down next to him. Nat didn't notice to his brother was there he moaned into his hands something about not having the music. Alex put his around Nat and said "you know everybody's cried and least once by heart. You sang it to Rosalina with out even the piano. Everything will be ok Nat you'll see. I know this sucks but it'll be ok I promise."

Nat said "where in the name of god were you! I just fell apart up there singing in front of Rosalina's family. I can't believe you weren't there Alex! Just stay the heck away from me! I don't even want to know you exist right now!"

Mr. Wolf walked over to Nat and said "how could you talk to your brother like that? I know you just lost someone close to you but stop taking things out on Alex. What would Rosalina say right now? You know she hated it when you guys fought. Go talk to your brother I think you really hurt him."

Nat snapped "dad I'm really hurt right now! Alex swore up and down he'd be there beside me when I did this! He wasn't and for the first time in my life I panicked while I was singing! The last time Rosalina would ever hear me and I freaked out. If she was here she'd never speak to me again."

Meanwhile Alex was sitting outside crying. He had let his brother down on the day he needed him the most. He closed his eyes and tried to pull himself together. He started to get up when he could've sworn he heard Rosalina's voice.

Alex heard **"take care of Nat. He's pretending not to care but he just had to face his worst fear. I'll miss you guys especially you and Nat. Tell Nat I don't love him any less because he freaked out. I have to go Alex but let me give you a hug first. Goodbye be strong ok don't let anything stop you for achieving your dreams."**

Alex shivered as he felt a warm gentle breeze run through him. He decided against telling Nat that he'd talked to Rosalina. He went to brush the tears off his cheeks and realized that Rosalina had wiped them away. He stood up and went to go talk to Nat he wanted to make things right and tell him what Rosalina had said.

When Alex went back inside he found Miss Kelly standing with her arms around Nat. He walked over and said "mom can I talk to you for a minute? I heard something when I was outside and want to know if I'm crazy or not."

Miss. Kelly smiled and said very gently "I'll be right back Nat. You just keep trying and when you're ready you can play for Rosalina."

Alex led Miss Kelly into the parking lot and said "I heard Rosalina's voice. Then I felt a warm gentle breeze. Am I crazy or do I just miss her so much that I thought I heard her?"

Miss. Kelly said "I think it is possible that she did try to talk to you. What did she tell you Alex? I'm so happy to hear you call me mom. I never thought that this day would come."

Alex said "she told me to take care of Nat and to be strong. She said nothing is ever supposed to stand in between me and my dreams."

Miss. Kelly said "that sounds like Rosalina to me. Alex did you mean it when you called me mom or were you just not thinking straight?"

Alex said "I barely knew my real mom. You are the closest thing to a mom I'll ever have. To tell you the truth I just wasn't sure you were right for my dad. I didn't want to have you and him get into a fight and then have him get hurt again."

Miss. Kelly sighed and said "you're dad told me about the big Christmas tour you guys do every year. He said that it was your favorite thing about Christmas. Are you guys still going to do it this year after what happened with Rosalina?"

Alex said "I don't know Nat is freaking out. He refuses to rewrite Rosalina's part in let it snow. If we get a new base player then we'll have to change it. Nat doesn't seem to understand that finding a girl with her exact voice range is almost impossible. That's our biggest piece and it was Rosalina's favorite song. That's why it has to be perfect."

Miss. Kelly said "maybe I can take a look at the harmony and see if I can sing it."

Alex said "It's a duet though Rosalina and Nat always sang it together. It's always been our big opening number. I'm not going behind Nat's back plus I doubt your voice sounds at all like Rosalina's used to."

Miss. Kelly said "speaking of you're brother you both are supposed to sing in a few minutes. I convinced Nat to try again but this time you'd be right beside him."

Alex said "Rosalina wasn't talking about me taking care of Nat. She was talking about you. He wouldn't have agreed to sing again if you hadn't talked to him."

Miss. Kelly sighed and said "that's what mother's are for. They help you when you feel down and are afraid. I've Nat the best that I could now he needs his brother and the band to truly pull him together."

Alex smiled and said "you're the best mom! I guess I should go talk to him and apologize. I was talking to Jesse that's why I wasn't there earlier. I didn't think that it would take so long to get her to stop crying. She is taking this a lot worse than Nat is."

Miss. Kelly said "some people have more trouble saying goodbye than others. I think that Nat is having trouble and is hiding his feelings. That's why you're going to sing with him so he has the guts to sing for her one last time."

Alex said "he's never going to stop singing for her. Every song he writes is written for her. She will always be the one he sings for. If that's what keeps him going I'm not going to change that."

Miss. Kelly said "Alex I don't think that you want to rewrite Rosalina's part either. You're just trying to get Nat to say he wants to so it'll be done."

Alex said "how did you know? I was hiding the fact that I missed her from Nat. If he found out he'd hide things from me about how he really feels. I don't want the truth to be hidden if he needs help I want to help him."

Miss. Kelly and Alex walked back into the funeral home. They heard Nat singing_ "I don't want you I need you. I don't care for you I love you. I'll be there for you because of you. I'll do anything for you. I'd do anything for you. I won't sing for you I'll belt for you. I won't cry for you I'll bawl for you. I won't die for you I'll live for you. If you want me to stay I'll stay. If you want me to stay then I'll stay. If you want me to go then I'll go. I won't kill for you I'll live for you. I'll do anything for you. I'd do anything for you."_

Nat finished singing and then said "I did everything I could for Rosalina. I didn't do this because I cared for her I did it because I loved her. People say I dated her because I wanted her. I didn't want her I needed her. Rosalina was the sweetest girl in the world. I think I speak for everyone in the band that our tour over Christmas won't be the same. Rosalina lifted me off the ground when I could barely stand. I've loved her since I was six years old. I trusted her with everything and never regretted a second of it. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm never going to forget her and I will always love her. Goodbye my beautiful Rosalina."


	14. tidings of comfort and joy

**Tidings of comfort and joy**

The next three weeks were the hardest of Nat's life. His dad was busy planning for his wedding and he was getting ready for the big Christmas tour. The band played their version of at least 12 different Christmas songs every year in 12 different states.

That put a lot of stress on Nat in more ways than one. First he had to figure out what songs they were going to play. Then he had to have the band practice those songs. One number was always the same every year no matter what state they were in and that was let it snow. That was Rosalina's favorite Christmas carol and she wrote the harmony for her and Nat to sing.

Alex saw the stress that his brother was under and wanted to help. He was also worried about Juanita and Jesse. Jesse hadn't talked to him in days. He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't answer her phone.

One afternoon during rehearsal Cooper brought up the idea of finding a new base player. Nat stood up and walked out of the room. Alex put his head in his hands and sighed. He knew that the first official rehearsal without Rosalina would be hard on Nat.

Cooper sighed and said "Alex don't worry Nat will come around. I think that's a wrap for today guys. We can't do much to get ready for the tour unless Nat comes back. David could you talk to Nat please I need his opinion before I do anything."

David said "he's not going to listen to me. When he gets upset like this Rosalina was the only one who could calm him down. When he's ready he'll talk he'll come to us. That's the best that I can do. I'm sorry Cooper I want to help but if I try I might things worse."

Alex said "I'll talk to Nat David. I helped him after he came home from being at the hospital with dad. He was a mess after he said goodbye and I helped a little bit. Please let me talk to him Cooper."

Then Nat came into the room and said "Alex Jesse's on the phone. She wants to talk to you about the way things were ended. She feels guilty about hurting you. Do you want to talk to her? I can tell her that the band is rehearsing if you don't."

Alex got up and said "I'll talk to her. Thanks for getting the phone Nat. We're done with rehearsal right Cooper."

Nat gave Cooper a look and then Cooper said "yeah go talk to her. If you need back up we're here for you. Nat if you're up to it I was thinking movie night at my house the whole band can sleep over. I wanted to watch Mystery Girl before I sent it to Spielberg. Since you're the star and the band leader I want you to see it. What do you think Nat do you think you can watch it tonight?"

Nat sighed and said "Cooper I told you I'm fine. Would everybody just stop asking if I'm alright? I get enough of that from dad and Miss. Kelly."

Meanwhile Alex was on the phone with Jesse. Alex sighed Jesse had been crying for the past twenty minutes that she'd been on the phone with him. He had never seen a girl this upset before. He spoke softly and said "Jesse please stop. Please try to understand I don't love you. I didn't want to hurt you. You're making it harder than it has to be. I still want to be friends. So I guess I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow. I'm sorry Jesse but this isn't going to work. You have to talk to me if you still want to be part of the band."

Jesse sobbed "if that's the way you really feel then tell Nat I quit."

Alex felt tears threatening to spill out of his eyes but he held them back. He snapped "fine if that's what you want! Quit we don't need you! I never want to see you again Jesse!"

Alex hung up and ran into the room where the band was crying. Nat saw Alex crying and pulled him into a hug. Tomas sat down on the floor and set his hand on Alex's shoulder. Nat said "Alex take a deep breath. There that's better now calmly tell us what happened. We're all here for you man. What did Jesse say that got you this upset? Sometimes that girl has the brain the size of a peanut."

Alex sobbed and took another deep breath slowly. Nat rubbed his brother's back and sighed he hated it when Alex was like this. He didn't know what to say to help Alex when he cried.

David said "Alex please just take a few deep breaths and calm down. We can't understand you when you're crying like this. I know that this isn't fair but sometimes life isn't fair. That's when you just have to take things as they come."

Alex swallowed and said "Jesse said that she quits the band. I was so angry that I told her that I didn't want to see her ever again. I don't know what to do David I really hurt her."

Nat said "what did you say that made her quit? Jesse wouldn't just quit the band for no reason."

Alex said "I told her that she couldn't be in the band if she wasn't going to talk to me. I wasn't trying to hurt her but things just got away from me."

Tomas said "you need to think before you speak next time. You made it seem like you didn't want her in the band anymore. I would have been upset to if I was Jesse."

Nat said "instead of watching our movie where we have to think we should go watch a movie in theaters."

Alex said "that sounds like a great idea Nat. I'll see if dad will take us guys."

One hour later everybody was in Mr. Wolf's truck. They were half way to theater when a car swerved and hit them. Mr. Wolf and the others were fine but Alex was unconscious. Mr. Wolf called 911 and waited for the ambulance to take Alex to the hospital. Then Mr. Wolf called Jesse to take everybody home and then he and Nat climbed into the ambulance with Alex. Nat sat in the back beside Alex. He sighed and held his little brother's hand.

When the ambulance stopped at the hospital the doctors carefully removed Alex and took him into the emergency room. Nat and his father waited for hours before they were told that Alex was stable and they could go see him.

Nat went into the room first. Tears filled his eyes when he saw Alex hooked up to a bunch of machines and monitors. Nat didn't know what to think sure sometimes Alex was annoying but he still didn't want to loose him.

Mr. Wolf came into the room and said gently "Nat the doctors just told me that Alex will be fine but he'll be in the hospital over Christmas. Since it's his favorite holiday I don't want him to miss anything. I picked up a tree in the gift shop and we still have those tiny angels that your mom made. Help me put up this tree so your brother has something to look at when he wakes up."

Nat couldn't take it anymore it was bad enough that he'd just had to say goodbye to Rosalina. Now that Alex was in the hospital his anger boiled over he snapped "dad what is the point? He's not going to wake up until Christmas day if he wakes up at all! The doctors are just giving you false hope so you won't take him off life support! I'll take a cab home don't worry about me!"

Nat stormed out of the hospital room tears burning in his eyes. He was walking down the sidewalk so he could hail a cab to get home when he heard someone crying. He followed the sound and was shocked to see a girl tugging on her mother's dress.

That wasn't what shocked Nat. What shocked him was that the mother was laying face first in the pavement and wasn't making any attempt to get up. When Nat got closer he saw that this was little Grace the girl that Alex had become close with in New Orleans.

Nat knelt down and saw why big Ella wasn't moving. He covered his mouth when he realized that big Ella had been shot. He sighed quietly when he realized that big Ella was dead.

Little Grace looked at Nat with fearful eyes and said "Mr. is my mom going to be ok? I'm really scared my mom said not to leave until she said it was safe. Then I heard gun shots and heard her scream. A man dragged my mom here and told me that she was sleeping. I've been trying to wake her up but she won't answer or move. I don't understand what's going on."

Nat said "I really don't know. You cold you're shaking? Here take my coat I'm Nat Wolf by the way."

Little Grace said "Nat Wolf that name reminds me of someone. I can't figure it out though. Mommy told me never to take things from strangers. She said that no matter how nice they might seem that they could still hurt me."

Nat said "I'm not a stranger Grace. You and I met a long time ago in New Orleans I'm the leader of the Naked Brothers Band. Here take my coat Grace you're going to freeze to death out here."

Little Grace buried her face in her hands crying. Nat pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back. Then he said "Alex has missed you Grace. It is really going to mean a lot to him to know that you're safe. He's always asking if the money he gave up did anything for you and Ella. Now I can answer him that it helped a lot and that you're here in New York now."

Grace lifted her head and said "can you help mom Nat? I'm really scared please let her be ok."

Nat said "I'll do what I can for your mom but you need to be safe first. Where do you live so I can take you home?"

Grace said "I live about three hours away from here. I really don't want to stay home by myself tonight with my baby sister Mary."

Nat thought for a minute and then said "you won't be by yourself Grace. You're coming home with me and spending the night there. We'll think about what to do in the morning. Let's get you into some warm and dry clothes first I don't want you to get sick Grace. You grab your sister and some clothes for her I'll wait outside and then you can relax after we get to my house where it's safe."

Grace gave Nat a hug and said "thank you so much. No one has ever been this nice to my family. I never thought we'd be safe anywhere after the hurricane. Alex changed that for my family. We were able to get out of New Orleans and be safe."

Nat sighed and said "you go get your stuff and your sister I'll worry about getting help for your mom."

Once they reached Grace's house Nat had Grace go inside and grab her things. Then he called the police and told them where Ella's body was lying. He then called his dad to let him know about Grace staying with them.

When Grace came outside with Mary Nat took her things and Grace carried Mary. Grace asked "Nat can we go check on my mom? I want her to know that I'm safe before I leave where she told me to stay."

Nat said "Grace I'm not sure how to say this but your mom has gone to a better place. You and Mary are safe which is what she wanted you to be. You ok Grace? I know what its like to loose your mother at a young age. It's never easy but I, dad, and Alex will help you the best we can."

Nat hugged Grace and walked with her to his house. When they went inside the house Mary started to cry. Grace took a bottle out of the cloth bag and handed it to Nat. Nat warmed the bottle up and handed it to Grace so she could feed Mary.

After Mary had been put down for a nap Nat had Grace sit down. Nat could see the pain in her eyes and wanted to do something for her. He grabbed his keyboard and began to play everybody cried at least once. Grace climbed into Nat's lap and laid her head on his chest.

A while later Mr. Wolf called. He asked if Grace and Mary were alright and said that he'd be home soon. Nat asked how Alex was and if he'd woken up yet. Mr. Wolf sighed and said no. Nat set his hand on Grace's back when he heard her sobbing.

Nat hung up and asked "Grace you ok? I know it's hard but you need to remember all the good times you spent with your mom. Look at me Grace the most important thing is to remember is that it's ok to cry."

Grace sobbed "when people didn't listen to Alex he didn't cry. He was strong and just hugged someone close."

Nat said "Alex did cry remember Grace. I had to have Tuffy drive me to the superdome so I could pick him up. Then when I got back I told him how proud we were of him."

Grace sniffed and said "why would someone do this to my mom? I don't understand Nat I really don't understand why people hated her."

Nat said "Grace I don't have an answer but I wish I did. Try to think of something happy Grace. Tell me something that you and Alex did that day you ran away from us when the band was trying not to kill each other."

Grace said "I remember when Alex was all excited and told me that Mary, mom and, I would get our house back. When I told mom that she was so happy she said that you guys were our family's guardian angels. That was the first time after the hurricane that I saw her smile."

Nat said "Grace you know that my brother wasn't always planning on giving that money to your family. He wanted to use it to save the polar bears remember. He did it because he liked you and your mom Grace not because it was the right thing to do."

Grace ran into the guest room sobbing. Nat put his head in his hands and sighed. He wanted to do something nice for Grace but he didn't know what to do. He stood up and walked into the guest room. He sat on the bed beside Grace and put his arms around her.

Grace said "you really don't care. You're just here because you feel sorry for me. That's why Alex helped me. Please go away Nat. If there's one thing I can't stand its people who only help others because they feel sorry for them I thought you and your brother were different."

Nat spoke softly and said "Grace that's not what I meant. Alex helped your family because you guys made him realize what was really important. Alex always wants to help his friends and that's what you were his close friend."

Grace said "I'm sorry Nat I just miss my mom so much. It was very kind of you to rescue me and let me stay with you. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful I just don't know how to take care of Mary. I'm scared that whoever shot my mom will try to shoot me and Mary."

Nat said "Don't worry about that now. I want you to try to get some sleep its really late Grace."

Grace said "please stay until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone I'm afraid."

Nat said "Grace you're safe now. No one or anything is going to hurt you again. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm just going to check on Mary I'll be right back. You just get dressed for bed ok."

Nat gave Grace a hug and left the room. He went into his room and heard Mary crying. He picked her up and rocked her. When she didn't stop crying Nat carried her over to the purple couch and grabbed a bottle out of the bag in the kitchen.

After he fed her he sang a soft song to her. After Nat was sure that Mary was asleep he lied her down on Alex's bed again and left the room. When he went back into the guest room Nat saw Grace sitting up in bed crying.

Nat said "Grace please try to go to sleep. I just had to feed Mary I'll be right here the rest of the night I promise. You need to go to sleep I know you're scared Grace and its ok that you are. How about I tell you a story Grace? Will that help you forget what you went through today?"

Grace said "yes Nat my favorite book is in my bag. Will you read it to me it's the Nutcracker I know its kind of a girly story but my mom read it to me every year. I promise that if you read to me I'll go right to sleep."

Nat said "If I didn't want to read it I wouldn't have offered. Just grab the book and I'll read it. Grace the only condition is that you go to sleep as soon as I finish reading."

Nat read Grace the story and tucked her in. He turned out the light and sat on the end of the bed. He had started to fall asleep when his dad came home. Mr. Wolf called "Nat could you come here please. Alex woke up but he's still really tired and he hurts a lot. He asked about you Nat. He's really scared Nat and wanted to know where you were."

Nat said "dad did Alex like the tree? I feel really bad that he's in the hospital over Christmas."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat I'm proud of you. What you did today wasn't easy and you rose to the challenge. Are Grace and Mary asleep? Does Grace want to talk about what happened?"

Nat said "I'm supposed to be sitting at the end of the guest bed right now so Grace will sleep. I just can't stand to see anybody hurt like this. I've been there and it's hard to keep yourself together when things get this messed up."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat get some sleep ok. I'll stay with Grace you just go get some rest. I love you son."

Nat went upstairs to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was emotionally and physically drained and he hoped that sleep with calm his juggled mind. He had a dream about Rosalina. That dream made him relax even though he missed her like crazy. He woke up to Grace leaning over him saying "I had a nightmare and a strange man was holding my hand. Can I sleep with you and Mary Nat?"

Nat said "that was my dad Grace. He's really nice I promise. We had a deal that you would go to sleep after I read you a story."

Grace sniffed "Nat please let me sleep here. I'll be good I promise."

Nat gave in and picked Grace up and had her lie down beside him on the bed. He wiped away her tears and rubbed her back softly until she fell asleep. In the morning it took Nat a minute to realize that Grace was sleep with her head buried in his chest. Then he remembered what his dad said about Christmastime and went downstairs to talk to his dad.

Mr. Wolf sighed and said "Grace didn't trust me. I was holding her hand and when I woke her up she started crying for you. Did she sleep ok or did she have more nightmares?"

Nat said "as far as I know she was fine. She slept with me last night her head was buried in my chest in the morning. I think I figured out how to help her dad. Would Alex like to see Grace? It might cheer her up to see him. I know he's in the hospital but it might relive some of his pain if he knew that money that he gave away several years ago helped Grace."

Mr. Wolf said "that sounds like a good idea. Visiting hours are at noon so I'll just take her with me then. You really think on your feet when someone is in trouble Nat. Did you sleep ok?"

Nat said "yeah I slept ok once I knew that Grace was alright. I feel so bad for her dad she had to see her mom shot. Ok maybe she didn't see it but she heard it. She's only nine that's not something a nine year old should have to see or hear."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat Christmas is a time for comfort and joy. Just think about how happy Grace will be when she sees Alex."

Nat sighed and said "I wake her up and tell her dad. I just hope she doesn't freak out when she sees that he's hurt."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat don't tell Alex anything just yet. I don't want him to know about Ella until he's doing better. He might freak and that could cause him to get weaker then he already is. The nurses told me that he's lucky that he had his seatbelt on or he'd be dead."

Nat said "I'll go wake Grace and tell her we're going to go see Alex. That might put a smile on her face."

Meanwhile Alex was lying in his hospital bed thinking. His back and neck hurt badly and he was scared. His dad ran out pretty quickly after he woke up. A nurse came into the room and took a look at him. The nurse said "well you seem to be doing much better today. You're very lucky to be alive. How are you feeling Alex?"

Alex said "my back and neck still hurt but not as badly as last night."

The nurse said "I'll go get you some pain medication. I want you to try to get some sleep."

Alex lied down and tried to sleep but he kept thinking about Nat. He wondered why his brother hadn't been next to his bed when he woke up. Alex was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.

Alex sleepily called "come in"

Alex sat up and saw his dad and Nat enter the room. Nat climbed on the bed beside Alex and hugged him. Then Alex heard a young girl's voice say "Alex thanks for helping my family."

Alex gasped he never thought that he'd see Grace again. He smiled at her and said "how did you get here? Nat is big Ella alright?"

Nat sighed and said "Alex we can talk more about Grace being here after Christmas. Right now I want you to try to rest. You seriously scared me bro I thought I was going to lose you."

Grace said "Alex I brought you my paper dolls so you could play with them. How are you feeling?"

Alex said "Grace I'm feeling much better. Seeing you made my day Grace I'm glad that you and your family are safe."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex we should go so you can rest. I love you son I'm so glad that you're alright. I'll come see you later tonight but Nat has to stay with Grace."

Alex looked at Nat and his dad and said "I'm scared dad. I don't want to be here alone at night. Could you stay with me just for tonight?"

Mr. Wolf said gently "Alex I would stay but I can't. Someone needs to stay with Grace and it's not right for me to ask Nat again."

Nat said "dad I'm willing to stay with Grace. Alex needs you to stay with him. Grace and I can take a cab home."

Mr. Wolf spoke gently said "It's not Grace I'm worried about. I don't know if I should leave you alone over night with a baby. If I do stay then Jesse has to spend the night and baby sit."

Alex sighed and said "dad Jesse's mad at me. I said something that made her quit the band."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex Jesse came to see you last night before you woke up. She brought Juanita with her. Both Jesse and Juanita were crying their eyes out and holding your hands. I think that Jesse will forgive you no matter what you said."

Grace scooted closer to Alex and hugged him. Tears filled her eyes when she said "I missed you so much."

Alex put his arm around Grace and said softly "hey don't cry. I'll be home by Christmas day and then we can spend time together."

Grace said "merry Christmas Alex. I never thought I ever get to see the big city at Christmas time."

Alex said "I'm glad I made your dream come true Grace. You've been a real trooper you lost everything and you still had enough hope left to dream."

Nat smiled at Alex and said "you are just as strong. The doctors said you might not wake up and you proved them wrong. I'm glad that you're safe Alex. I don't think that I could have handled loosing my girlfriend and my brother."

Alex started to cry and Nat hugged him. Mr. Wolf said "Alex what's wrong?"

Alex sniffled and said "I just can't believe that Rosalina's gone. The band will never be the same dad. I miss her so much it hurts all the time."

Nat gently said "Alex I miss her to."

Alex sobbed harder and Nat rubbed his back. After Nat was sure that Alex had stopped crying he gently said "Alex the pain will get easier over time. Will it help if we remember the good times we had with her? That's how I deal with the pain of loosing her. When ever I feel sad I think about something fun that we did together."

Alex sadly said "it's worth a shot Nat. I want you to go first though she was your girlfriend."

Nat said "alright I remember the night she wouldn't kiss me. I was really hurt but then she did kiss me and I felt like I was flying. Now it's your turn Alex remembering her might hurt a little but happy memories make her seem closer."

Alex said "I remember when she taught me how to play drums. She didn't get mad at me when I tried to spin the drum sticks the first time and it hit her in the eye. She had a black eye for a week and she still worked with me until I got it right."

A nurse came into the room and said "Alex needs to rest you can come see him later."

Nat hugged Alex again and said "feel better bro ok. The band needs you for the tour."

After everyone left the room the nurse said "how are you feeling? The medication I'm going to give you will make you sleepy."

Alex said "I'm feeling a lot better. I just saw an old friend who I thought I'd never see again and she remembered me. I'm just really tired that's all."

The nurse said "this will help you sleep it might sting a little. Let me see your left arm Alex."

Alex said "I hate needles."

The nurse said gently "this is just a little one I promise. I'll count to ten and then I'll give you the shot."

Alex closed his eyes and let the nurse have his arm. He held his breath and tried to think about relaxing things. Then the nurse said "that's it Alex see I said it would just be a little one. Now try to get some sleep I'll come check up on you later."

Alex lied down and tried to sleep. He kept thinking about Rosalina and he felt tears fall down his cheeks. Then Alex felt a warm hand ruffle his hair. He blinked when he heard a soft voice say "You were very brave I know that you hate shots. I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm just glad that you're safe Alex."

Alex said in a weak voice "Jesse I'm sorry."

Alex touched Jesse's cheek and felt hot tears falling from her eyes. He sat up and wiped them away with his thumb. Jesse said "Alex your dad asked me to stay the night with you. He's staying with Grace and Mary plus something came up with wedding plans."

Alex hugged Jesse and said "please don't leave the band. I didn't mean to hurt you. That wasn't the best way to break up with you. I know you must miss Rosalina to. I'm sorry for ending things the way I did."

Jesse said gently "I'd never leave the band. You guys are my family and family sticks together. I want you to go to sleep Alex."

Alex yawned and said gently "will you hold my hand until I fall asleep?"

Jesse said in a soft voice "I'm going to hold your hand and I'm not letting go of it. You've been a very brave boy Alex. Your mom would be proud of you but I want you to go to sleep now."

Alex fell asleep with Jesse sitting beside him. Before Jesse left she kissed Alex lightly on the cheek. Alex stirred but he didn't wake up. Jesse was glad to see a peaceful smile on his face she stared at him for a while and then left the room.

Meanwhile Mr. Wolf and Miss. Kelly were talking. Miss. Kelly said "John I'm not going to wear your wife's wedding dress. That would hurt Nat and Alex I won't ever hurt those two."

Mr. Wolf said "Kelly I'm sorry. I should have talked to them before insisting that you should wear Amy's dress. I love you Kelly and I want to make things work this time."

Nat was putting Grace to bed when he heard his dad and Miss. Kelly arguing. Grace said "Nat is Alex going to be ok?"

Nat said "Grace Alex is fine. Jesse is staying with him and on Christmas day Alex will be here."

Grace started to cry and Nat put his arms around her. Grace sobbed "Nat I miss my mom."

Nat said "Grace I know how that feels believe me. It's hard I know but you need to get some sleep. I'm going to be right here until you fall asleep. Now I want you to dry your eyes and lie down."

Nat handed Grace a tissue and she blew her nose. Then Grace lied down and tried to sleep. Nat sighed and wiped a tear from his own eyes. He missed Rosalina and the tour was in two days. Mr. Wolf heard Nat crying and came into the guest room. He gently said "Nat you really miss Rosalina don't you. Cooper called earlier and asked if you had given any thought to finding a replacement bass player."

Nat sniffed and sadly said "I can't believe she's gone dad. I miss her so much dad it kills me."

Mr. Wolf said "son the band needs a bass player. I know this is hard but you have to pick a new bass player in two days."

Nat couldn't hold his tears back any longer and he threw himself on the bed. Mr. Wolf set his hand on Nat's back and said "Nat you can do this. Cooper already has the girls who are interested on a list for you. All you have to do is pick one."

Nat felt like his heart was broken. He swallowed and said "Cooper doesn't get it. I just lost the girl of my dreams and he expects me to replace her in two days! I can't let her go dad."

Just then Miss. Kelly came upstairs and said "John let me talk to him. I think this needs a mother's touch."

Miss. Kelly sat on the bed beside Nat. Then she ran her fingers threw his dark hair and softly said "Nat are you ok sweetie?"

Nat sobbed harder and said "I can't think straight and my best friend expects me to replace my girlfriend."

Miss. Kelly sighed and said "Nat its ok, hush it'll be ok."

Nat said "why does Cooper expect me to replace her?"

Miss. Kelly spoke gently and said "Nat Cooper gave you time to make this choice on your own. Now he needs an answer he put all the names on a list for you all you have to do is pick one. I love you Nat now try to get some sleep."

Nat sat up and said "I wish mom was still here."

Miss. Kelly said "Nat I know this is hard on you. All Cooper needs you to do is pick a name from a list."

In the morning Nat looked at the list of girls that could replace Rosalina. He didn't recognize any of the names on the list. Jesse came into the room and put her hand on Nat's shoulder. Nat turned and said "How's Alex? Is he doing any better?"

Jesse said "you're still looking for a bass player?"

Nat sighed and said "yeah and I can't pick one off this list. Replacing Rosalina is hard enough I won't replace her with a stranger."

Jesse said "Nat I auditioned I asked Cooper not to tell you."

Nat said "Jesse you can only sing when you're wet."

Jesse said "Nat give me a chance please."

Nat said "sing the first verse of let it snow. If you can do that I'll pick you."

Jesse sang_ "Oh the weather outside is frightful. The fire is so delightful. Since we've no place to go let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. Oh the fire is slowly dieing and my dear we're still saying goodbye. When we finally kiss goodnight how I'll hate going out in the storm. If you really hold me tight all the way home I'll be warm."_

Nat was shocked for a second he actually thought Rosalina was singing. Then Nat said "Jesse that was beautiful! For a second I thought I heard Rosalina. I'll let Cooper know that you're going to be our bass player."

Jesse said "Nat I get nervous when I sing in front of people I don't know. I can only sing when I'm either in the shower or just in front of you and Alex."

Nat said "Jesse all you have to do is sing let it snow with me. The rest of the time you just play with the rest of the band."

Jesse said gently "Nat thanks for giving me a chance. Alex is going to be so happy that I'm singing with you guys."

Nat smiled and said "you're my friend Jess of course I'm going to give you a fair chance. You sing really well when you're not scared or nervous. What is your code name on this list so I can circle it?"

Jesse said "I'm not on the list Nat. I didn't think you'd pick me so I didn't put my name down."

Nat smiled at Jesse and said "I'm glad you talked to me about trying out."


End file.
